Love Game
by Jen M. Snyder
Summary: With Ron out of the Picture, and Hermione as his new maid, Could Draco possibly fall for The Golden Girl of Gryfinddor?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't like it don't read. **

**Disclaimer on my profile. **

Thirteen years had past since hogwarts.

Thirteen long years.

In that time, Hermione had married Ron, Harry had married Ginny, and Draco Malfoy had married a younger witch named Romilda. (i.e. not Romilda Vain) her parents were from The Romanian Royal Family, one of the last royal magical folk out there.

Also in that time, harry and ginny had their first children. A set of twins named James Albus Potter and Sirius Severus Potter. Hermione and Ron had a set of triplets, Ashley Brooke, Molly Anne, and Arthur Jay Weasley.

Draco was not as happy as both of these other couples. His marriage was a sham. He was 31 years old. His wife had an affair and was stupid enough to let herself get pregant with the other mans child. Then had the notion of trying to pass it off as his own.

With one spell he had her by her seat. The test had proven what he had suspected all along. The child was another mans. And he knew of only one family that had bright copper red hair, and two in the said family were female.

He would get his revenge for this indecency.

In fact, he would do it right now.

He grabbed Romilda, his leecherous wife, by her upper arm, and with a pop they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione, Ron and the children were at the kitchen table when there came a loud knocking at the door.

Since this was essentially a family reunion, someone in the front room opened the door. Then there was dead quiet.

"come on." said Ron, pulling Hermione into the front room, where they were met with the site of Draco Malfoy standing in the open doorway.

"Well." he said, looking at all their faces and ignoring his struggleing wife. " is anyone going to invite us in? Espesially since I have business to discuss with every grown male weasly in this room."

"come in." said hermione quickly. She hadn't told Ron she thought that she was pregnant again. But she still didn't need to catch a chill. As soon as Draco and his wife were inside, Hermione closed the door.

" Molly" she said, pulling at the stunned woman's arm. " lets get the kids in the other room."

Between Hermione and Molly, they ushered all of the young weasly grandchildren into the other room. Then came back in to see what malfoy wanted.

" I have business with every male here." Malfoy said, still holding his shaking wife by her arm. The baby was in her other arm, his face covered by the blanket. " as you probably know by the prophet, my _wife" _he said the word with so much venom that most of the people in the room flinched. "had a child. But this child was not made by me. I want to know who the father is."

" coming here and threatening us won't help." said Fred holding Angelina, " I mean you can't prove it was one of us."

"oh yes I can." said Draco, turning to his wife for the first time. "give me the baby."

Romilda clutched the baby closer to her.

" give me the child NOW!" he screamed the last word, making everyone flinch again. Sadly she held the child out for him to take, he picked it up, and moved the blanket to show the shock of copper red hair, dropping his hand from her arm. " I don't know any other family with this shade of red hair. Now tell me who did this."

Draco's eyes were full of venom.

" I don't know how you plan to tell other then the hair." Goerge started, but was cut off by Draco.

" I expect them to come forward. if they don't in the next few minutes, I know a spell that will show who made this child. The paternal father." Draco starred around waiting for someone to come forward.

" Fine." he said, raising his wand and pointed it at the baby's head. "Sangue Padre Trova"

Draco's hands began to glow a faint green. " the father of this child, will have hands that glow purple."

one by one the men all looked their hands. Every one of their hands were green, except....

" Ron take your hands out of your pockets." said Hermione looking at him.

" why?" he said, starring at Draco. " if it's a homemade spell then it could mess up."

" What's wrong weasel?" siad Draco, realizing why Ron wasn't taking his hands out of his jeans. " afraid your wife my find out that your a cheater. Or is it that you just wanted to make a mockery of my family weasly? Which is it?"

Ron was just about fuming with rage.

Hermione finally had enough of him, "accio ron's pants." she whispered, then with a tearing sound, Rons' jeans were in her hands and his hands were exposed.

They were bright neon Purple.

With a smile, Draco walked over to him, and plopped the child down in his arms. " this is your weasly. I don't care what you do with it, but don't think of trying to touch my next wife. This one is tainted."

With that he was gone, leaving his wife to stand in front of the weasly family. The mistress of the youngest son.

She ran over and grabbed her son from Ron, then with a pop she was gone as well, back to her romanian family.

Ron looked around and saw anger at all sides. Hermione was heart broken. she wasn't about to let him see her cry.

" thirteen years and three children, and this is how you repay me?" she asked quietly, not looking at him.

Harry walked over to hermione, and put an arm around her shoulders.

" Hermione." he said, looking at her. " let me explain..."

" there's nothing to explain." she said glaring at him. " I want you out of my and the childrens house. If I find you there when i'm finished here, you will find yourself a woman."

" but 'Mione." he said, taking a step forward.

" DO NOT 'But 'mione' me." she growled, her wand at his throat. " get it done before I hex you here."

Ron swallowed, then Apperated to what had been their home.

Hermione looked around the room.

She really didn't want to be here, but then again she didn't want to be alone.

She walked through the group of her family and walked up the stairs.

Harry waited a few minutes then followed her. She was in Ron's old bedroom.

" you I never told anyone this Harry." she said looking away from him out the window. " this was where we had sex the first time. I always thought it was a special place. I thought it had sealed our feelings. I guess I was wrong."

" I know." said Harry, sitting on the bed next to her.

" I guess now, I have to find me a job." she said, not looing at him. " I mean I do have three children and another on the way."

" you're pregnant again?" he said, looking at her.

" yeah I was going to tell the happy news today." she sighed. " but I guess it's not so great news now."

"i know." harry said, pulling her to his chest. " we'll help you find a job. You can count on us."

Hermione looked up at her best friend of more then thirteen years. " thanks" she said, burying her face in his chest as she let loose of all the emotions that had pushed her this far. By the time she was done, Harry's shirt front was soaked.

_Three weeks later....._

Draco Malfoy was looking through the daily prophet. This wasn't his best day, first his favorite horse in the muggle races had lost. Then his tailor made him the wrong suit size, and finally his ex-wife had the nerve to try to come back and take some of the things draco had bought her, even though she had broken the marriage contract and had no rights to anything within the was w hen he saw something, very interesting.

It was an ad.

It read:

_Woman looking to become live-in maid,_

_must have good salary,_

_and room enough for three children._

_Please send owl to_

_Hermione Granger _

_32 willow dr._

_The Burrow._

Draco smiled.

This was his lucky day.

**On quick question, review with your answer.**

**Why does everyone hate Ron soo much?**

**Remember to review your answer.**

**I'm just curious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I gots go reviews for this one **

**so on we go. **

Ashley, Molly, and Arthur couldn't comprehend why their dad was gone. All three were 11 and starting Hogwarts soon.

So one day in the middle of july. While Hermione went to go through job interviews, Ashley and her siblings began to grill their grandfather on what happened to their daddy.

But being Hermione was oblivious to this, she went to her first interview.

It was at a tavern like building. When she entered it, she found out what it really was. The half naked woman running around, helped her make up her mind. Plus when she saw the Red head in the front, she didn't even have to go to the interview.

The second place was a Manor much like the Malfoys. It was extremely large. She went to the door and knocked. It was magically maginfied to the knock wasw heard throughout the castle like manor.

While she waited for the door to open. She couldn't help but notice the beautiful carvings and engravings in the door. It had Dragons over looking a plain, where unicorns, and others were grazing.

Suddenly the door opened, and out stepped Andrew Nott, The youngest Nott.

"Please come in." he said tartly, turning and having her follow. The door shut itself.

As they entered his study, he turned and looked her up and down. " why do you want to work for me?"

" I don't not really." she said, truthfully. " i'd rather work out of my home like I was doing before the divorce. But i'm not making enough money for that. So this is one of my only options, and with Three children and another on the way, I have very few."

Nott raised an eyebrow at her.

" you can go now." he said turning from her. I'll notify you if you get the job."

with that hermione left.

But not before a black owl found her and dropped a small package in her hands.

It was addressed to her, with only brown wrapping paper. But a card was attached to the top of the box.

She opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_i'm sorry to hear of your divorce, _

_I am in need of a maid. _

_You will have a full wing in my home to yourself and your children._

_To enter for the interview, _

_inside the package is a portkey. _

_If you wish to start the interview, _

_feel free to grab it._

Feeling that this was her only chance to have her children in a good home, and have a good job. But also to get away from the creepy Andrew Nott. Hermione opened the package and grabbed the portkey.

A second later, she was inside a study. It was very ornate. The curtains were heavy and dark red velvet.

But before she could look at anything else, a voice said, " you are hired."

" what?" she said stupidly.

" I said," the voice repeated. " you are hired."

the person in the shadows, stood and motioned for her to come with him. she walked slowly behind him.

they exited the room, and they were in a gigantic corridor. " this is the wing you will inhabit. As you can see it is large enough for you and your children. Each wing has a kitchen of it's own, and also three bathrooms each. There are ten bedrooms in each wing. But if the rooms are not being used, then you do not have to do anything with them other than dust each room one a week. Each kitchen should be cleaned regularly about once a week. The largest kitchen on the first floor is maned by house elves, they clean that kitchen themselves. There is one ball room on each floor that do not need to be cleaned unless you have guests over in your wing. The Grand Ball Room is only used for special occasions, about three times a year. I will let you know in advance when one of these will be. Each Wing also has two libraries each, you may read any book in the house except those in my study. The books must be kept dusted, again as with the largest kitchen, the largest libraries are kept by house elves. There are laundry rooms in every wing that must be kept as well. I think that is all. I'll let you look around your wing. Then you can return to my study, and tell me of your decision about the job."

with that he Apparated away to his study.

Hermione wandered for a while. Looked at the books in the libraries, looked in at the rooms. Finally she decided that this was the best job she could ask for.

She returned to the study, where the employer was waiting with her contract.

" this is a magical binding contract." he said, holding up the paper. " you can't break this contract at all. You also can't leave my service for at least a year and a day."

" ok" said Hermione, looking into the shadows to see his face. " I have a few questions."

"alright." he said, leaning back a little more. " ask away."

" how much will I get paid? I do have three going on four children to raise." she said sitting opposite him.

" I will top anything your other interviewers were going to give you." he said, without a pause.

" ok." she said, slightly taken aback. _How could anyone top three hundred galleons a month?_ " is food and anything else-"

He cut her off. " all food and comodities are provided. I will also provide a way for you and your children are taken to the hogwarts express. They will be starting within a month won't they?"

" yes." she said, getting quiet. She thought for a second, then reached for a quill.

" sign here, here , and here." he said, pointing to the blank spots on the page.

The hand began to glow, and at the bottem signature, she felt something poke the back of her hand. Then she realized that she had written the last signature in her own blood, which was now glowing gold, along with her hand.

Draco stood up and walked into the light.

Hermione gasped, and thought _well this is gonna suck. _

Draco looked her up and down again. " I expect you to move in by monday. The children can play in the yard, but let me show them the bounderies. I wouldn't want them to get hurt because they wandered to far or to close to something dangerous."

Hermione nodded.

" I believe that is all." Draco said, grabbing her hand and shaking it. " I will see you on monday."

Hermione Nodded again and apparated to the burrow.

Where she was immediately bombarded by her three children.

" Mom." said ashley pulling on her leg. " Grandpa said Daddy did something bad and had to go away for a long time. Maybe forever. Will we ever see Daddy again?"

Hermione looked down at her three very smart children, and sighed.

She got down on her knees, and said, " your Daddy hurt me very badly, by being with someone else. He even had another little boy with her. But he wasn't supposed to do anything like that. So he got in trouble, you'll be able to see him. but it won't be until after you get ready to go to hogwarts. Ok?"

all three of them nodded, not really understanding what had happened, but knowing that Daddy had hurt Mommy so Daddy was mean.

" alright. We're going to be going home soon. I found a job, so we are going to get ready to move." said Hermione, looking down at her children.

When they started to protest, she held up her hand. " I know you don't want to, but all three of you will have fun in your new house. "

they nodded again.

" ok" she said, looking at them. "Go get your things. I need to go talk to you grandma and grandpa."

Hermione watched as her children ran out of the room. Then walked into the kitchen, to find Harry, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur in there.

She sighed then said, " well I found a job."

"that's great" rang out all around the large table.

"i'm moving in tomorrow, and getting settled." Hermione continued, her head on the table. " the pay is amazing. But there one problem."

" what's that sweetie?" said Ginny sitting nex to her.

" you have to know I signed a magical binding contract, before I found out who it was." hermione said quickly. " I work for draco malfoy."

with that silence rang through the kitchen, then Harry said, " but hermione, he ruined you marriage. How could you work for him?"

" I didn't know it was him." she said quickly. " he had his back to me the whole time he was showing me the manor, then he stayed in the shadows when I signed the contract. But I can't give up this job, not just because of the contract. He's paying me over three hundred galleons a month. That enough to get all the childrens books and things, plus if I only stay on for the year and a day I'm required. The children will be set until they graduate. I can't give up this job. Also Malfoy didn't ruin my marriage, Ron did by sleeping with Malfoy's wife."

she growled the last part.

" well I gueess i'll help you move, hermione." Harry said, patting her back.

" i'll help to." Ginny said,sitting next to her too.

"thanks." Hermione said looking at her two closest friends. " plus theres a ball room in my wing, so we can have a party sometime."

the kids came in and Arthur said, " alright mom. We're ready to go."

" alright." said Hermione standing up and walking to the fire place. " Harry, Ginny, i'll see you tomorrow to help pack and move."

the kids and Hermione pushed together into the fire place, and flooed back to their home.

Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Then Molly voiced what they were all thinking.

" I hope she knows what she's doing."

**hope everyone like this chapter. **

**Just to let everyone know **

**I have three other fanfics i'm writing **

**so it may take a while to update, **

**at times.**

**Remember to review. **

**Ttyl **

**jen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I never thought this would be a hit. **

The triplets were wandering the Manor while their mom was getting the wing ready. It was big, really big. They had already found the kitchen with the house elves, and got lunch from one of them. The humongous Ball Room, and several bedrooms, each with a pair of portraits of previous Malfoys.

Ashley looked up at the portraits and commented, " Well They were handsome."

She just about hated her father. First he had cheated on her mother, and had a half brother all of them may never see again. Second he had hurt her sister, and she couldn't help her.

Ashley had gotten one thing from her father, or at least she thought it was from her father. She had premonitions, it was a gift and a curse. One time, Ashley had asked her mother about why daddy was going to leave, Hermione had only said that he would be back later. But Ashley didn't believe her. A week later Hermione and Ron had gotten into a fight and Ron had left. A few days later He came back. Ashley realized what had happened and had kept her gift within herself and her siblings.

"so." said Molly, not really paying attention to her sister. Molly got the Brains of the family. She wasn't the plainest Girl, but she wasn't the prettiest either. Her hair was longish, but she kept it cut constantly. She had thought and thought about what her father had done, for weeks. But she couldn't come up with a good explaination for her father's actions.

Arthur just stood around getting bored and hungry. He couldn't understand his father. He had known about his father's affair, but had promised his father he wouldn't say anything. Of course he really didn't understand why his father would want anyone other then his mother. Arthur wasn't stupid, and he had almost always paid for his mistakes. But he wasn't about to let himself fall prey to this Mr. Malfoy.

They weren't paying attention to anything in perticular, when a voice from the doorway said, " that's my Great grandmother and grandfather."

all three turned and looked at the man standing in the doorway. His eyes were blue grey. They were laughing without showing it on the surface of his face. He had a high nose and a shoulder length, silvery hair.

" why do you have grey hair?" said Arthur looking at him.

" because my family has white hair. Not grey." said Draco, annoyance flashing across his face. " would you all like to see the grounds?"

Molly and Arthur looked at Ashley. Her eyes were glazed, she was having a vision. Then her eyes cleared and she smiled at Draco, who had noticed all of this. Inside Ashley was reeling. She needed to tell harry not to let her go alone.

" yes I think that would be fun" she said smiling at him. " I wanted to look at you roses. I saw them from one of the windows."

with that Arthur and Molly followed their sister, and now landlord, out the door.

_Meanwhile......._

Hermione was lugging the last of the large furniture in her pocket bag. Harry and Ginny were pulling/ pushing boxes through the floo to the wing. She was happy about one thing with getting this job.

All three of the children were getting their own rooms. Which they had been begging for about two years. Here at least they would have their own rooms.

With a whoosh, Harry stepped through the grate into the room, carrying three boxes.

" and whose are those?" said Hermione pulling furniture out of her pocket.

"Arthurs. Where are the kids?" Harry asked looking around. " they can't have gotten far."

" they're around here somewhere." Hermione said, placing a leviating charm on the three beds. " lets get these to their rooms."

The first room was Ashley's. Most of her boxes had already been taken into it. With a wave of her wand, Hermione made a spot for the bed, and left it.

Outside of the room, Hermione opened the door and did the same. This room was Molly's, And only a small fraction of her stuff was in the room, mostly her clothes and toys.

Arthur's room was last. His room was also the largest. He had boxes of books in most of the room, and he had boxes of clothes in the rest. She left his bed in the largest space available.

Harry couldn't believe that he was in the Malfoy house, again.

The last time he had seen mostly the dungeon, and the great hall. Now his best friend was working here, while his other best friend was off with the tramp that used to be Malfoy's wife.

Oh yes. Harry knew what Ron was doing. He thought his Ex-best friend had no right in knowing what or where hermione was especially after that.

An owl hit the window in hermione's bedroom. It was Pigwidgeon. The letter was in Ron's untidy scrawl and hermione opened it quickly to read what was needed.

_Dear Hermione, _

_ i'm sorry I hurt you so badly. I didn't mean for that to happen. Could you even think to forgive me and take me back? _

_ Please tell me soon. I really don't want to have a divorce I think that would kill my parents. I also think it would hurt our children. _

_ Please think about it. _

_ Please._

_ I need you._

_Sincerely,_

_ your Husband. _

_ Ronald Weasly. _

Hermione handed the note to Harry who, after reading it, threw it into the fire. Hermione sighed, and jotted down another note, and after letting Harry read it. Tied it to pig and threw him out the window.

About that time, Ginny came through the fire, with yet more boxes.

" Hermione Can't you go back through and do something about the size of these boxes?" Ginny complained. " I mean come through and shrink them please. You were always better at them than me."

Hermioen chuckled and walked back through the fire into her ex-home.

Meanwhile.....

" My Brother did what?" Ginny just about yelled.

" he sent a letter to Hermione asking her to forgive him and take him back." Harry said, waiting for hermione. " he can't really think she'll take him back?"

" I wouldn't underestimate the idiocy of my brother." said Ginny, shaking her head.

"wait," said Harry looking her in the face. " did you mom and dad tell him that she was moving?"

" I don't think so." she said, trying to remember if they had. " you don't think that he would have the nerve to show up at the house, do you?"

" I don't know but I thnk we should check just to make sure." harry said, Apparating out of the room. Leaving Ginny to stew and wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry entered through the front door, and checked the first floor. His ten years of being an auror, was sending him into overdrive.

He snuck through the kitchen, den, dining room and lower guest room. Then made his way slowly up the stairs and began looking through the rooms. He didn't want to alert ron if he was in a room so he held his wand to his head and thought ' vedere attraverso'. A self made spell to let him see through doors, and walls.

There was no one in the kids room, Or the smaller bathroom. Only the master bathroom and bedroom left.

No one in the bathroom, that left the bedroom.

He saw two people in the room. One he knew was hermione. She was standing on the other side of the bed staring scared at Ron who was on harry's side of the bed. He slowly opened the bathroom door and stunned Ron silently.

Hermione ran to him, crying, and threw herself into his arms. "take him away Harry. Please just make him leave."

Harry picked ron up and Flooed him to his flat. The Romanian woman was standing breast feeding the baby boy.

She screamed, and ran to see if ron was ok.

Harry flooed back to hermione.

She had everything up in the bedroom and it was all shrunk and ready to be taken to the Wing.

"Let's go Harry." she said, not looking at him. " we need to get this done."

" did he hurt you hermione?" said harry, grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the face.

" no but he was very rude and mean." she said, pulling away from him. " lets get around and go. Theres only three or four boxes left."

" alright." he said grabbing the tissue box size boxes.

With that they left the empty house.

When they reached the Wing, The triplets were there along with Malfoy.

Everyone was civil, and in the end Harry and Ginny had to leave.

" we have to pick up the kids from mom and dads." ginny explained before they left.

Hermione turned to the Triplets and said, " now you three go get your rooms straightened, and I don't want to hear any excuses if it's not done."

" yes maam." they said and left the room.

Hermione went to the kitchen and began to put away dishes, food and stuff.

" you do know that your child is a psychic, Granger don't you?" said Malfoy standing in the doorway, and making Hermione drop a plate, which shattered on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

**ok I forgot to say this. **

**But this takes place after all seven books. **

**So no**

**dumbledore**

**snape**

**or fred.**

****crys** **

Hermione turned and looked at Draco. He defianetly had changed in the thirteen years since hogwarts. His hair was longer and his eyes had become more blue then grey. He wore a dark blue suit and his tie was emerald green. His skin had gotten slightly darker, like a light tan. A very light tan.

All in all, he was still as stunning as he was in school.

" what?" she said, looking in his eyes.

" your daughter, the prettier one," he said, walking up to her. " she's a psychic. I saw it myself."

Hermione laughed.

"what?" he complained starring down at her. "she is. She looked just like my grandmother did when she had visions."

"oh yeah right." she said, turning back to the cabinet. " you were in divination far to long. There is no such thing as psychics, or empaths, or seeing the future. Its all cadwallop."

" think what you want." he said angrily, walking fout of the room.

Hermione sighed.

Three weeks passed. The triplets ran around the manor while hermione cleaned it. They explored the grounds, and they had fun.

But today was finally the day to get their school supplies.

There was only one problem.

Hermione couldn't take them.

" but mo-om," complained Molly " I don't want to go with Dad. Can't we go with Mr. Malfoy?"

"No you can't." hermione said, waving her finger in front of their faces. " you are going shopping with your father and with uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. That is final. Uncle Harry will be here in a few minutes, so go get ready."

Ashley, Molly, and Arthur walked out of their mother's room. Hermione had to get ready for her day at work. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing a tank top, and shorts. Her hair was a mess.

She pulled up her tank. Her belly didn't bulge yet, but it was getting there. She was only three months pregnant and she was already getting weird cravings.

Hermione pulled out a set of grundge robes, her cleaning robes. She put them on.

Walking out she saw Ashley standing in the hallway. She was looking at nothing in perticular.

Hermione placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder. She looked up.

" look i'll meet you and your sister and brother after i'm finished and we'll get lunch." hermione said, grabbing and pulling her into her arms. " your father isn't going to hurt you. Especially not with Harry and Ginny there."

" I know." Ashley said, pulling out of her mother's safe arms.

Molly and Arthur came over to their sister and mother. With everyone together, they walked into the family room and when Harry arrived, the triplets left.

Hermione sighed and got to work.

She walked along the corridor and began chanting spells. A sweeping spell, making three brooms zoom around and sweep up behind her.

A straightening spell, setting all the paintings straight in the corridor, also causing a lot of cussing with the people within the portraits.

A dusting spell, and a mopping spell just to finish the corridors off.

A sharp pain shot through her, and she clutched her abdomen. Breathing deeply, bad memories were flashing through her head. The only other time she'd had a miscarriage, It had started with sharp pain. But that had been the pregnancy before she had the triplets. A medi-witch had told her not to over do it with her magic, or with anything else for that matter.

Fear gripped her.

" oh no." Hermione said, sliding down to the floor. " this can't be happening. Not again."

She began to cry. Sobs raked her body.

" Hermione?" said a voice above her. "what's wrong?"

She looked up, and saw Malfoy through her tears.

Her fear backed up a bit, and she said, in desperation, " Help me. I think I'm having a miscarriage."

Malfoy paled.

He reached down and picked her up wedding style. Then he took her to the floo, and went with her to St. Mungo's.

_In Diagon Alley......._

Ashley screamed. She clutched her head, and screamed. Her head was full of pain, her mother's pain. She saw her mother crying in a hosital bed, was next to her, holding her face against his chest.

Ron grabbed her by her shoulder and shook her, yelling "shut up. Shut up your making a scene. Shut up."

He slapped her.

Arthur grabbed his father by the hair and yelled, " leave her alone."

" Stop it." screamed Molly, standing next to harry.

Ashley was hanging limp in Ron's hands. Harry grabbed ron and punched him.

Arthur jumped down and grabbed his sister, as Ron looked shocked at Harry. Ginny and Harry looked at Arthur who was holding Ashley.

" Ginny," Harry said, turning back to Ron. " take Ashley and the others to St. Mungo's. I'll deal with this."

Ginny grabbed the hands of the children, grasping Ashley in one arm, making sure the other ones were holding hands, and apparated.

" What the HELL is wrong with you?" Harry yelled, grabbing him by the collar. " didn't you even think that she could be hurt? But no. of course you didn't think."

Harry grabbed something from his belt. Part of being an auror was not only taking down the bad guy, but it was also like being a muggle police man. You had to take care of 'calls', giving out tickets for disturbances and other stuff.

Harry handed him a ticket for disturbing the peace, and reckless endangerment of a child. The final charge could make it impossible to see his children, and Ron knew it.

" why are you doing this, Harry?" said Ron, looking like a lost sheep. " I thought we were friends."

" we were Ron." said Harry, turning from him. " we were friends until you decided to cheat on hermione, and Harm you child."

Harry apparated to St. Mungo's, leaving Ron standing in the midst of the crowd.

_At St. Mungo's...._

Ashley woke up when they hit the ground at St. Mungo's, then pulled herself loose of Ginny and ran down the hallway, with everyone chasing her.

She was looking around at the numbers on the doors, trying to find the one that had been lodged in her brain.

There it was, number 72.

Ashley threw open the door and ran to her mother.

"Mom?" Ashley asked in a rush. " are you ok? What happened?"

The rest of the kids ran into the room, but Ginny was standing in the doorway looking shocked.

What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing in the same hospital room as hermione?

Ginny closed the door and walked down to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me." asked ginny, looking at one of the sternest women she'd ever seen. " the woman in room 72 is my sister in law, why is she in the hospital?"

"well." said the nurse. " miss Hermione Weasly was admitted by her employer, he found her on the floor, and she was scared to death that she'd had a miscarriage. Which unfortunetly, she has. She was in shambles, but she's calmed down now, and should be fine. If not a little more afraid about her next pregnancy."

the nurse turned away from her, confirming the conversation was over.

There was a pop behind her, and she turned, finding Harry right behind her.

"what's wrong?" asked harry, looking down at her. " is ashley ok?"

"yeah she's fine." said Ginny, looking back up at him. " it's hermione."

"what's happened?" said Harry, grabbing her shoulders.

"it happened again." said Ginny, pulling him to her. " she's had another miscarriage."

" oh no." said Harry, kissing the top of her head.

They began walking down the hall again, to her room.

" oh one more thing." said Ginny, turning to Harry. " Malfoy's in there."

Harry sighed. " let's go in."

Ginny glared lightly at him.

" I won't make a scene." he said rolling his eyes at her.

" good."

with that they walked in.

**remember to review.**

**Next chapter.**

**The triplets go to hogwarts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let everyone know. **

**My computer crapped out after we upgraded to windows 7**

**it sucks. **

**My bf has my writings and stuff on his comp,**

**and we're taking it up to get it repaired on monday.**

**So i'm sorry to say this but this will be my last chapter**

**until I get my comp fixed. **

**We still don't know if I have to get it replaced or not. **

**So there won't be any updates for a while. **

**I promise I won't make this to much of a cliff hanger. **

Hermione looked up as Harry and Ginny walked in.

Draco looked up too. His opinion of Harry had not really changed over the years. He still thought that Harry needed to get his head deflated, but He knew better then to get into a fight in front of children.

His father had at least taught him that.

" Potter." he said, inclining his head marginally.

"Malfoy." Harry said, doing the same.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and sat next to her. Her mind was reeling. Hermione was one of the most unlucky people that she had ever met. In the summer before Hermione and Ron got married (a mistake in and of it's self.) remaining Death Eaters had tracked down her parents and had let Harry's squad find the remains. Then less than a year later Hermione had her first miscarriage. Then she went into a deep depression, until she found out she was pregnant with the triplets. Now she was getting a divorce, had to deal with the thought of Ron having a secret child with another woman, and now having another miscarriage.

Ginny began to talk about what Ron did to Ashley, with interruptions from the triplets.

Harry looked at Malfoy while the women talked.

" Malfoy." Harry said beckoning him over. " Can I talk to you in the Hallway for a minute?"

Both children and women looked from Harry to Draco and back. They were all in shock.

"Sure." Draco said standing up.

With that They walked out.

"Do you reckon that they'd get into a fight in the hospital?" Ginny asked looking to the door.

"no." said Hermione, turning back to her. "Malfoy's too dignified then that."

_In the Hallway..._

"What do you need Potter?" Said Draco once they were out of the room.

" I want to tell you about something Hermione probably didn't tell you." Harry said looking at him. "This is very serious stuff and I need you to look out for her in the next coming weeks."

"Alright." said Draco looking at him strangely.

Harry sighed.

"This is not Hermione's first miscarriage." said Harry looking Draco in the eye. " her first one happened three months after hogwarts, and three months after I found the torture remains of her parents. The day before her and Ron's wedding. After the baby was lost, Hermione went into an extreme depression. She just about quit eating for around three months. She wouldn't let Ron or anyone else near her. She lost around Twenty pounds at least. Then she started to take a better turn but you could still see the pain in her eyes. Then she found out she was pregnant again with the triplets. Her depression went away over night. That was when Ron still loved her. Now I don't know how you'll do this, but I need you to watch her all the time. Not just when you feel like it. We don't need her to fall into that depression again just because I don't think she'd be able to get out. I need your help with this. Please."

Harry looked at Draco with sad needy eyes.

Draco was flabbergasted. Did Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, just ask him for help?

Draco smiled.

"Well." said Draco, starring smugly at him. " what are you going to give me in return for this?"

Harry sighed, he knew something like this was going to happen.

" name what you want." said Harry, looking at him with something like sadness in his eyes.

" I'll do it." Draco said, walking up to him and taking his hand. " I'll tell you when I figure out what I want."

with that they shook hands, turned and entered the room again.

After a few days, Hermione was aloud to leave St. Mungo's and go back to the mansion.

Harry and Ginny had taken the triplets and gotten the rest of their school supplies while Draco had settled Hermione back at the house.

She wasn't to happy about the surprise that was waiting for her.

"Hermione." said Draco, walking into the living room where she was reading.

"yes?"she asked, looking up.

" I want to introduce you to someone." he said, moving in front of her. " but you have to sign this."

he held the paper in front of her, which she skimmed and signed.

" this." he moved out of the way showing two small elves standing next to each other, and holding hands. " is Orenda." he pointed to the smaller one, which had bright purple eyes and was wearing a large shirt. She bowed curtly to Hermione then hid behind the male." this is her mate, Verney." he bowed at her too. His eyes were bright blue, and was wearing a large shirt as well.

Hermione looked at Draco, frowned and said, " and what is this all about?"

" I want these two to be a your disposal for the duration of your contract." Draco sat down next to her. " This place is huge. It doesn't take a genius to realize that one maid, with no help would take all day to clean everything."

"but I don't need their help." Hermione said stubbornly. " I don't believe in using house elves and you know it. I'm surprised you're even letting them near me. I'd think you would be worried that I would try to free them."

" oh I'm not worried." said Draco, smiling smugly at her. " you signed a contract. You have no choice."

" Let me see that." she just about wrenched the contract out of his hands and read every word.

There at the bottom, it read:

_The Signee here-to-fore admits to needing help and that, in the event that house elves are loaned, will not try to free them by any means. Including having children hide clothing._

"you snake." she said, thrusting the paper back to him.

Draco chuckled.

"you should probably get ready." Draco said, standing and walking to the door. " your children will be here in a few minutes."

Draco left. Leaving Hermione with the two elves.

"If missus would like," said a small charming voice. "Orenda and Verney can begin dinner ma'am."

Looking down, Hermione saw the two elves standing next to her chair. She saw the younger one, Orenda, starring up at her. She had an olive toned skin, and the little bit of hair on her head and in her ears were black. Verney was the opposite. His skin was so pale, Hermione thought he was sick. His hair was completely white. They were opposites attract all the way.

"um.." Hermione said, still starring into the big blue and purple eyes. "no but you can help me make it."

"oh yes ma'am." said Verney, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her up. " Orenda and Verney love making meals for Mister Malfoy. Our old master was very mean to Orenda and Verney. He kicked Orenda very hard one day. I had to call the Elf Doctor to come check her. She was very sick for a while, and she has never quite got over it."

" I'm sorry." said Hermione, flabbergasted that Draco could be so mean.

"oh don't worry Ma'am." said Verney, looking at his mate. "Now that Mister Malfoy has become the Master of the Manor, he is very nice to us. He doesn't kick us, or make us close our ears in the oven, though one of the old elves always did that."

Even as Hermione pulled things out of the refrigerator, The Triplets walked in complaining of hunger pains.

"Who are they?" Ashley asked, pointing to the house elves. " they look funny."

" ASHLEY!" said Hermione shocked at her tone. " that is not how you talk to someone. Now say your sorry!"

" I'm sorry." Ashley mopped.

"it is alright little miss." said Verney, walking over and grabbing Ashley's hand shaking it vigorously. " I is Verney, and this is my mate, Orenda."

"Mates?" Molly asked, walking slowly around the little elf. "mom, what is a mate?"

"like your wife or husband." said Hermione, not turning around.

"oh." said Molly, turning back to the elf.

The triplets then began to pummel the little creature with thousands of questions.

It was a longish night.

Hermione insisted that both elves sit at the table and eat with them, like family. The triplets continued their barrage of question until it was time for bed. The triplets tried to put up a fight. But as their mother informed them, they had to get on the hogwarts express for the first time tomorrow and they didn't want to be sleepy for that. Then they were to hyped up to get to sleep.

But eventually, all three were asleep, and Hermione told the elves to get themselves to bed. Elves needed sleep too.

Hermione knew tomorrow was the big day. Not just for the triplets. Tomorrow was the trial for Ron's actions in Diagon alley, and it was the day the divorce was finalized.

Hermione sighed and began to slowly drift to sleep.

The air the next morning pulled all four people from their beds.

The scent of fresh baked bread, pancakes, coffee, hot chocolate filled the kitchen and the dining room.

Hermione was shocked when she saw it.

The triplets were ecstatic. They ate everything in sight, while Hermione sipped her coffee.

"Verney." she asked, looking at the little elf. "when did you start to do this?"

" this morning." Verney said, not turning to her.

"yes but.. " Hermione said, looking at him. " who told you to do this?"

"Master Malfoy." said Verney, still not turning around. " he wanted to do something special for their first day to hogwarts."

"oh" she said, closing her mouth and thinking hard.

She really couldn't understand this new Malfoy. He was nice to her. Even in her time of need, he had been gentle and chose his words carefully. He had freely loaned her, what seemed to be, his personal house elves.

Even that she couldn't understand. House elves were not allowed to have family unless the ministry approved it. And even then the house elves children were tied to the family that gave them permission to breed.

Ashley and Molly were joking around with Arthur. But they had finished breakfast, so Hermione ushered them out to get ready.

" thank you Verney." Hermione said coming back into the kitchen. " you really helped me by making breakfast."

"it's no problem, ma'am." said Verney, turning and looking at here with wide eyes. " Master Malfoy was the one with the idea. Ma'am should thank him."

" I'll do that." Hermione said, walking out of the room.

With the children ready and the rented car outside, Hermione levitated all of their trunks to the car.

" is there anything else?" Hermione asked, leaning into the front seat and wondering who was going to drive them. " you guys didn't leave anything in your rooms you need? You can always send me an owl and I'll send you whatever you forgot. But we can't turn around after we leave."

"we know mom." Ashley said, rolling her eyes. " can we go yet?"

Hermione smiled. "yes. We can go. I just have to grab one more thing."

Hermione ran back into the Manor and grabbed three small boxes. Then ran back outside, jumping into the car right before it started to move.

Hermione sighed and looked at the driver to see silver blue eyes starring back at her.

She just about screamed. _It must be the week for surprises._

"what are you doing here Draco?" She asked taking deep breathes.

" I'm driving you and your children to the train. Then driving you back." said Draco, returning his attention to the road. " that is unless you want to walk. I mean I do want to see them off too."

"no." said Hermione looking out the window. " I don't want to walk, and I don't know if I'd be able to apparate back to the manor."

Draco chuckled, and began to talk to the children behind him. They're response was huge, expected, and unending until they reached the train entrance.

Arthur stood looking at the wall. His mom had told him what to do, but he was still scared. But he ran at the wall, and was gone.

Ashley was next, with Molly right behind. Draco bowed a confused Hermione through the wall. Then followed.

The triplets were in awe of the train, Hermione smiling, and Draco looked on with something tugging at his heart.

This was what it was supposed to be with his ex-wife. He wished it had been this way. He wished he could have made her more happy, but evidentially fate had other ideas. He wanted a family, a happy family. He wanted a child that he could hold and love like Hermione held and loved hers. He wanted a wife with unwavering devotion. He wanted someone like Hermione.

No, no that was wrong.

Draco looked into himself and thought, _" I don't want someone LIKE her, I want HER!"_

Hermione turned to see where Draco was, only to catch him starring at her. His eyes were shining, and he looked almost to the point of tears.

" Draco," she asked, walking up to him. " are you alright?"

Draco seemed to snap out of a reveree, and said in a choked voice, " yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Hermione turned back to her triplets, and began to talk about what to do on the train, and everything else.

Draco saw Harry and motioned him over.

"you think you can help me get the trunks into a compartment?" Draco asked Harry, pointing to the three large trunks.

"yeah." Harry said, picking up one. " Ginny just got our boys into a compartment. So lets find the triplets one."

luckily they didn't have to look far. A compartment was open on the other side of the train. While getting the last trunk inside, Harry asked, " so has Hermione been acting weird? Like she's in a depression?"

" not really." Draco said, looking out the window at her. " she's sad, but not depressed. I loaned her two house elves watching her during the day. Then reporting to me at night."

Draco turned to Harry, who glimpsed something in his eyes.

"_No."_ Harry said, shaking his head. _" I must have imagined it."_

Draco and Harry left the train, and they got off just in time to push the triplets on, and waved good-bye.

"Draco." Hermione said after they said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, and were back in the car. " I forgot I have to go to the Ministry."

" what for?" Draco asked confused.

" today is the trial for Ron, and the day to finalize my divorce." said Hermione putting her hand over her mouth.

" Then let's go." Draco said, pulling away from the curve.

_At the Ministry.... In courtroom 17...._

"BUT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" Ron screamed at the ministry Judge in front of him.

" I can, Mr. Weasly." the judge said, crossing his arms in an undignified manner. " and I will."

The judge looked down at the piece of paper. A notice to refuse Ronald Weasly any rights to see his children. It was harsh, but from all the witnesses, he deserved it.

The Judge looked up from his thinking, and rapped on his gavel.

" the court calls Mrs. Hermione Weasly to the stand." the judge said, looking up from the paper to see a very ruffled Hermione walking very fast into the court. She took the stand, while Draco stood at the back of the room if he needed a quick retreat.

" please state your name for the court." the judge said.

" Ms. Hermione Weasly, soon to be Granger." She stated.

"please tell me what happened on the day the accused hit his child."

" I was staying at my home/job site." Hermione said, looking at the typist. " I had asked my brother in law, Harry Potter, to take our children with him and his wife, Ginny Potter, to get their school supplies. I knew Ron was going to be there but I didn't think he would hurt her with Harry there. I was working cleaning spells. I began to have pain in my abdomen. I was pregnant at the time, I had a miscarriage that was very severe. According to the mediwitch, If my employer had not come to my aid, I would not be sitting here."

The Judge looked at the young woman sitting beside him. She was very young, and he needed to know the answer to three very important questions.

" Ms. Granger who is your employer?"

" Mr. Draco Malfoy. I am his maid, with my own wing."

The judge starred at her again.

" Ms. Granger, Who was the father of the miscarriaged child?"

" Mr. Ronald Weasly."

" Ms. Granger, have you ever cheated on your soon to be ex-husband?"

" no." Hermione said, firmly.

The Judge looked at her, and finally said, " Ms. Granger you may step down."

Hermione walked to the back of the court and stood there, holding her breathe.

"Mr. Ronald Weasly please stand up." the judge said.

Ron stood shakily.

" I am here to sentence you. For the crime against your child, your parental rights have been revoked. All rights fall to your soon to be ex-wife, Hermione Granger. For the charge of disturbing the peace, you shall be escorted to Azkaban Prison for the period of one week. Case dismissed."

the judge stood and walked out. Followed by most of the court.

Ron had fallen back into his chair and was looking shocked, starring into open space.

Then two dementors glided in and pulled him to his feet. Then dragged him into the other room.

Hermione left the room, very shaken. She still had one more place to stop.

As she entered the divorce chamber, Draco waited in the Hall.

Weasly had gotten what he deserved. As Draco's father had.

Hermione walked back into the hall, and said to Draco, " I'm no longer a Weasly by name."

" come on." Draco said, leading the way.

With that Hermione and Draco were on their way back to the Manor.

_On the Train...._

Ashley had gone rigid, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.

Molly was panicking and Arthur was trying to wake up his sister.

" Molly!"Arthur snapped, making her stop. "Stop."

Just then Ashley began to speak:

_The long lost love will be rekindled,_

_but at a terrible price._

_The broken man will see the truth_

_and try to help along. _

_The man of anger will try to kill,_

_and the prophet give it all._

_Before the end,_

_the beginning will be found. _

**Ok I hope everyone will like the way I ended this. **

**I will be trying to get the next chapter asap.**

**Remember to review!!!**

**I needs them!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I didn't mean to leave it as a cliff hanger. **

**Sort of. **

**But for now, **

**I am using my bf's laptop to write this. **

**So on to the next chapter.**

**Oh and I lied, **

**Dumbledore is alive.**

Ashley woke up in a bed.

She didn't remember where she was or what had happened. One minute, she was laughing with Arthur and Molly. The next she was here.

"what am I doing here?" she asked leaning up in the bed.

" Ashley," said Arthur, materializing in front of her face. "are you alright?"

" yeah." she said, holding her head in her hand. " what happened?"

" you had a powerful premonition, my dear." said a voice, from the shadows.

" how do you know about that?" Ashley said, turning toward the voice but still not quite able to see.

"do not mind her Miss Weasly." said another calmer voice, much closer this time. " you will need to rest for a while."

" But." Ashley asked, " what exactly happened?"

The calm voice, it belonged to a man she realized, chuckled. " I see I can't just change the subject and let you leave well enough alone. But if you really want to know, then you can ask your sister and brother."

"Molly? Arthur?" Ashley said, turning to them. She could see very clearly now. She could see the looks of embarrassment on their faces. "what happened? What did you do?"

" you wouldn't wake up." Molly said, turning her head away from Ashley.

"so I went and got a steward." said Arthur, also turning away. " but after you stopped talking you wouldn't stop screaming. Everyone was looking in at you. You didn't even get Sorted. I mean we didn't either, but that's because you were here and we didn't want to leave you alone. You might have woken up then wondered where we were."

" what did I say?" Ashley asked, looking at her brother.

Arthur stayed silent.

"Arthur." Ashley said, leaning further out of bed. "What did I say?"

Molly and Arthur sat uncomfortable under their sister's gaze. They had kept this secret between the three of them for so long.

"BROTHER! SISTER!" Ashley said, finally getting angry enough to stand up, walk over to them, and pull their faces to look at hers. "WHAT DID I SAY!"

Molly began to cry looking at her sister.

Arthur looked away. He couldn't tell her. It wasn't his place.

Ashley pushed them away, making both of them look shocked at her.

"they won't tell me sir." She said, not starring over her shoulder. " Tell me what I said, if you will sir."

" I want you to know that this is highly unusual." Dumbledore said, looking down at the fearless girl in front of him. " do you truly want to know?"

" sir I don't know if you understand this or not." Ashley said, not starring him in the eyes. " I have had many premonitions since my birth. I remember all of them from the age of four. This is the first one I don't remember. I NEED to know what I predicted."

"very well." Dumbledore said, taking her hand. " this is what you said,

_The long lost love will be rekindled,_

_but at a terrible price._

_The broken man will see the truth_

_and try to help along. _

_The man of anger will try to kill,_

_and the prophet give it all._

_Before the end,_

_the beginning will be found."_

Ashley was speechless.

When she finally found her voice, she said in barely a whisper, " so I predicted my own death. Arthur, Molly, You should have told me."

she got quiet again, thinking hard.

"Professor." Ashley said, not looking at him. " I would like to be Sorted now."

" of course." Dumbledore said, in a sad voice.

He produced the Sorting hat. It was still just as roughed up as always, but it did have a few new patches from some overzealous students who had burned holes through it.

Ashley motioned for Molly to go first. She slipped the hat over her head, and after a minute, the hat said, " Ravenclaw."

Molly removed the Hat with tears in her eyes. She really didn't know how Hermione was going to take that.

Ashley looked at Arthur with hard eyes. Arthur flinched first. He put the hat on, and after a minute, the hat called, " Hufflepuff."

He pulled the hat off and said, " it's wrong. I can't be in there. What will mom say?"

Ashley remained calm as she took the hat. She didn't know what house it was going to put her in, but she knew she needed to be away from this room.

_' my you are a feisty one.' _a voice said in her head. She jumped. '_ you just find out that your going to die, and your actually taking it well. I am very impressed. It takes true courage to know that you are going to die, and face up to it. But of course you have to be strong.'_

"Gryffindor." the hat said, outside of her head.

Ashley didn't look at the siblings who had refused to share what they knew to her. It breached her trust deeply.

" Headmaster." She said, and left the room.

Ashley would not break down. Not now, not when she knew that she had to do something she had to do.

" Ms. Weasly." said a voice behind her. " you should be up in Gryffindor tower. And seeing as you're not, 10 points from Gryffindor."

" but that's not fair." she said, turning to look at the man behind her. He was tall and had long blond hair. His violet eyes shown with an eerie light. " I only just learned that I'm in Gryffindor, and I still don't know where it is."

" fine." said the man, moving in front of her. " I'll show you the way. But mind that I don't find you wandering the halls from now on."

He walked her up the grand Staircase, around a picture of a short bald, stern looking man. Then stopped in front of a very large witch.

" The password is _Profezia." _he told her and the portrait. " don't forget it."

With that he turned and strolled down the hall.

Ashley turned to the portrait behind her, "so what's his problem?"

"Oh," she said looking down from her. " he is a new Teacher and doesn't really understand what's happening."

"_Profezia." _Ashley said, stepping back for the portrait to swing open.

The common room was empty, except for a tall boy sitting in a chair. He looked at her when the portrait swung shut behind her.

"ah." he said, motioning her over. " you must be the new student who fainted on the train. How are you feeling? Did Dumbledore patch you up?"

"uh." She said, looking at the floor. "yes. But I'm very tired. Where's the dormitory?"

"well I need to explain a few things to you before you go to bed." he said, pulling her over to sit by the fire. "my name is Bryan Cole. I'm one of the four Prefects of Gryffindor."

Ashley nodded. At least she could get some help by that.

" We have only three main rules in here." Bryan said. " Rule one. Lights out for everyone under fourth year is at eleven pm. Rule two: lights out for everyone above fourth year is one am. Rule three: take it up with the prefects if you need extra time for homework. Do you have any questions?"

"yeah." Ashley said, remembering something that Hermione had said once before. " my mom once told me that it used to be a tower that the Gryffindor common rooms were in, what happened?"

Bryan sighed. " in the final battle with Voldemort, Gryffindor Tower ended up getting destroyed. So they moved the common rooms here. Now off to bed with you."

Ashley walked up a staircase, and found the rooms. Almost all the beds were taken except for the one farthest from the door. She took off her skirt and pulled her shirt over her head. Then got into bed, where she curled into a ball, and began to quietly cry.

After what seemed like hours, she finally fell into a deep restless sleep. Not dreaming of tomorrow, but having nightmares about all the roads that fate could take.

All of them ended in her death.

_At the Manor...._

Hermione was watching TV with Verney and Orenda when the letter from Dumbledore arrived.

The owl, a large Snowy, was tapping on the window. It reminded Hermione of Hedwig. After her death, Harry had refused to get himself or his children, or even Ginny another Snowy. Now James, and Sirius had Elf owls. Harry had a large Barn Owl. Ginny had decided to get a cat, instead of getting another unneeded owl. The cat, named StarFire for the ginger star on it's chest, became her personal spy on the boys. It had a shape-shifting trait left over from an ancestor, according to the lady behind the counter.

But regardless, this owl didn't belong to anyone that she knew. She opened the window and let it in.

The Snowy swooped in, and dropped a letter on the coffee table. Then swooped out again.

" Bye." she said, closing the window.

She picked up the letter and opened it.

It read:

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_ Your Daughter, Ms. Ashley Brooke Weasly, had a minor incident on the train resulting in her fainting and being brought up to the hospital wing upon arrival. She is fine now, along with your other two children. _

_ I also inform you that your son, Arthur Jay Weasly, was Sorted into Hufflepuff, Your daughter, Molly Anne Weasly, was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Your final Daughter, Ashley Brooke Weasly, was Sorted into Gryffindor. _

_ Please know that we will be watching Ashley closely this year. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore._

_ Order of Merlin First Class._

Hermione read the letter four more times. Then sighed.

" well," she said, sighing again. " at least Ron won't know until he comes back from Azkaban. By then he won't be able to do anything."

"What is it, Missus?" Said Verney, taking her hand.

" oh nothing." she said, looking down at him. " I think I'm going to call it a night though."

She started out the door and heard the small pop of the disapparating elves.

Hermione was so proud of her children. Molly was just like her, but didn't have much courage in the face of problems. Arthur was very shy, almost to the point of social rebuke. Hermione hoped that being with others like him would bring him out of his shell. That left Ashley, Hermione's own little spitfire. There was no surprise in her the Ashley had gotten into Gryffindor. It was something that Hermione had known from birth that she would get into Gryffindor. And she had especially known after the fiasco with George's little boy.

_**Flashback**_

_One day when the Triplets were around eight, George's son Jackson was playing at the park with his cousins. Jackson was always a quiet boy, preferring to be in the shadows than in the spot light. A young muggle boy targeted him, and started to harass Jackson. While Molly hid behind Arthur, and he made a feeble attempt to stop him. Ashley walked up to him and told him to leave Jackson alone. _

"_What are you going to do about it?" the bully said, pushing Jackson to the ground and turning on Ashley. _

"_This." She said, and punched him. Then she ran, with the bully right on her heels._

_But everything would have turned out alright if it hadn't been for one thing. The bullies mother. _

_She grabbed Ashley around the waist and carried her all the way to Hermione, who had seen the whole thing. _

"_Control your children." the woman had said, glaring into Hermione's eyes trying to intimidate her. But she was having none of it. _

"_excuse me Ma'am." she said starring defiantly back at the woman. "but I think YOUR son was the instigator in all of this. I also know this as I watched the whole thing from here. Now if you do have a problem with that then I believe you should discipline your child more and teach them the difference between right and wrong even more."_

_Turning to her children and nephew, Hermione said, "come on children. This isn't a very friendly park. I don't think that we'll becoming here again."_

_and with that they left._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Hermione was slowly falling into a deep sleep when she finished reminiscing. She didn't dream that night.

**Draco.....**

after Verney and Orenda finished their report and left. Draco sat milking a scotch. He hadn't known much about Hermione. But deep down he had always cared for him, and he thought it began during fourth year. During the Quidditch World Cup. While in the top box, he had sat right behind her. But right before Krum had gotten the Snitch, Draco had stood and leaned over. That was when he first smelled her. The mix of parchment and grass overwhelmed him. He sat back down and missed the end of the game. Even know he remembered her scent and longed to smell it again.

But that wasn't the only thing he had given her. He wondered if she even remembered the kiss he gave her. But he doubted she did.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco stood outside the room his aunt Bellatrix was torturing Granger. He heard her screams. But he was as of now just a lackey. Nothing more. _

_The screams stopped and the door opened. Bellatrix looked down at him. _

"_Draco." She said in a cold high voice. " this Mudblood is ready to go back to her cell. Take her. But let Morrigan take her into the cell. Let him tell the others what ever he wants."_

" _Yes." said Draco. " my Aunt."_

_Bellatrix walked back into the room and returned with Granger. It was bad. She was almost mortally wounded in three places. But she still walked upright regardless of her wounds. _

_Draco grabbed her arm, and pulled her along. _

_She stumbled along, breathing heavily. _

_When the rounded the corner, Draco pushed her into a room. _

_Hermione's eyes opened to show large round eyes. Fear was evident. _

" _Don't worry." he whispered, pulling her to a chair. "__ferita guari__re." _

_the worst wound, the one on her chest, slowly closed. _

"_i'm sorry I can't do more." he said, looking into her eyes. "but then I won't be able to help anyone else."_

"_i thought you were on the same side as your father."Hermione had said, looking up into his eyes, with something akin to surprise. _

"_my father is a mean wicked man." said Draco, flabbergasted. " I will never be like him."_

_As thought to seal this vow, Draco leaned down and gave her the kiss he had wanted to give her since fourth year. _

_When he pulled away, Hermione just starred at him. _

_Then he healed the second major wound, and took her to Morrigan, to return to her cell. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Draco took a long draft from his scotch, then left the room. He needed sleep. No matter what happened, he needed sleep.

**Hope everyone like this chapter.**

**Up next, Ashley's first day,**

**Hermione and Draco have lunch,**

**And Ron makes a fuss.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three things for everyone.**

**1: I have bad grammar.**

**2: my hands are not in sync with each other so sometimes words are**

**spelled weird like 'thsi' or like 'goerge'.**

**Have no patience for people telling things I already know.**

**Someone has already found this out,**

**the hard way.**

**So please.**

**Don't.**

Ashley woke with a stream of sunlight falling over her bed. She stretched, and swung her feet out of bed. She slipped her feet into the slippers next to her bed.

" UGH." she said, pulling her foot back out of her right slipper. It was covered in either slime or mud. She couldn't tell which.

She shook her foot away from the bed, and only managed to spread it around on her foot more.

She heard snickering behind her, and turned on her bed.

Sitting opposite her were two girls. One had very pale skin and very dark hair. The other had red hair, and tanned skin. Both of their eyes were blue.

" Do you know who did this?" Ashley asked, looking at them.

" of course." said the red head, sneering at her. She had a very airy sing-song voice.

" Then who did it?" Ashley asked again, getting frustrated.

" we did." said the dark haired girl, not looking at her.

" Why?" Ashley asked, glaring at them.

The red head glared back with a wicked smile on her face. "because we could."

Ashley didn't say anything, but silently praised her mother for teaching them cleaning charms.

The girls left the room, the red head laughing.

Ashley sighed while she cleaned her slipper and checked her boots.

When nothing else was amiss, Ashley got dressed and went down to breakfast.

_At the Manor...._

**Draco**

Draco gently rapped on the door to Hermione's room. He didn't know how she would take this, but he had to try.

He heard some smashing around inside the room. Then a small crack appeared between the door and the door frame.

" Yes?" she said, peeking out.

" I was wondering," Draco asked, looking into her eye. " if you wanted to go to breakfast?"

Hermione starred at him for a minute, then said, "alright. But give me a few minutes to get ready."

Draco smiled as the door shut. He'd done it. He summoned his courage, and hopefully it was going to pay off.

He strode down the hall, and into the living room to wait.

**Hermione**

Hermione was freaking. All sorts of things were going threw her head. He was going to fire her. He was going to ask her to move out, or something that would jeopardize her children and herself.

Hermione quit freaking. It wasn't helping and it was undignified. She waved her wand, and said, " _Abito_."

She felt and saw herself get surrounded by a blue light. A second later, she had a red summery dress on.

She looked down at her feet. The light green, fluffy slippers were still on her feet.

With another wave, she said, " _corrispondenti tachi_."

Her feet became engulfed in green light. After a second, her feet returned to normal except they were in red velvet heels.

Finally thinking she was acceptable, Hermione left her room.

_At Hogwarts......_

**Ashley**

Breakfast had almost gone off without a hitch. If it hadn't been for those two girls again.

Ashley could hear them at the other end of the table, laughing up what they had done with their friends. They didn't even try to lower their voices when she walked by.

Ashley was getting sick of it. Perhaps they would have fainted to if they had predicted their own death. But they wouldn't ever have to realize what that terror was. Ashley wasn't so vain as to wish that on anyone.

She finished her toast, and walked out of the room, a ton of laughter following her.

She looked at her schedule, and saw that her first class was potions. That was going to be interesting. She didn't think that the potions master cared much for her.

He stood over the entire class for the first few seconds, then said, " As you all should know, I am Professor Osbourne, your new Potions master. What I will teach you in the next few years may help you save another person, or being. Or you could take the other route, and kill someone instead."

He smiled, and most of the class cringed.

" but" He continued, moving around his desk. " regardless of who you become in the future, I control your fate now."

He walked up to the black board and began to write ingredients across it. When he was done, he turned back to the class and said, " this is the first potion that you will be making this year, it is on page 159 in your text book. I will be checking your potions at the end of the hour. Retrieve your ingredients and begin."

The hour went by steadily, and Ashley worked diligently. When she was done, her potion was a little lighter than what it said in the book. She hoped she wouldn't be marked down.

" it now time to test your potions." said Professor Osbourne, looking around the room. " I want you to come to the front of the class with a vial of your potion. I will look at it, then feed it to a mouse. If the mouse dies, the potion is done wrong. If it is done right, the mouse will grow and separate a twin."

After fifteen dead mice and only three twin mice all of which writhed in pain, it was Ashley's turn. Osbourne looked at her, sneering. The potion was the perfect color, but he wasn't going to tell a first year that.

"well lets see." Osbourne said, picking up a mouse. It squirmed in his hand, and tried to get away. He gripped it tightly, and poured the liquid down it's throat.

Without so much as a grunt of pain, a twin mouse separated from the first. Osbourne was astonished.

" I want to see you after class." Osbourne said, looking at her.

Ashley was surprise, and kinda scared.

So she waited a few minutes, until everyone was out of the classroom.

Then Osbourne turned to her.

" How did you do that?" he asked, looking her up and down.

" Do what?" she asked, not looking him in the face. He was very imposing.

" Make a perfect potion." He said everything very clearly.

" I don't know." Ashley said, looking him in the eye. " I just followed my book, and I guess I had a feeling for a few things."

" I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Osbourne said, walking her to the door. " I want you o come to my office at 6 pm tonight."

" yes Professor." Ashley said, just before leaving.

_' Well if I get my way,' _he thought, sitting down at his desk. '_ I'll be teaching a new pupil more advanced arts.'_

_In Diagon Alley....._

**Hermione**

Hermione really didn't understand why Malfoy was taking her out for dinner. It was so strange. He let her order anything. He TOLD her to order anything.

She was bewildered. She ate a roast pork with mashed potatoes and carrots. Then had a milk shake to push it all down.

" So." she said, looking up at Draco. " What brought this on?"

" I just thought I might get to know you a little better." Draco said, swirling his wine around in his glass. " With your children at Hogwarts, I figured that we might as well keep each other company."

" I'm not interested in having any type of sexual relationship," Hermione said, looking at him. " or any relationship for that matter. I don't really need any more problems."

" I can tell." Draco said, smiling at her. " but I really didn't mean anything like that. I just meant if you needed anyone to talk to."

Hermione smiled, and looked at Draco. He had grown up over the years. Mentally and no doubt physically as well.

" I" Hermione said, reaching over the table and gripping his hand. " would like tha-"

" YOU STINKING, DIRTY WHORE!!!!!" A voice shouted.

Hermione turned and looked at the doorway. She had recognized the voice immediately. Ronald Weasly stood in the doorway of the cafe.

" SO THIS IS WHY YOU LEFT ME!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. " SO YOU COULD BE WITH MY ENEMY?"

Hermione was very calm when she spoke, " No Ron. I left you because you cheated on me."

" JUST BECAUSE I DID THAT," He yelled again, trying to intimidate her. " YOU GO GROVELLING TO HIM!?!?!"

" NO, RON!" She said, firmly. " I needed a job. Because unlike you, I don't have a permanent job."

" FINE!" He screamed finally. " BUT I WILL GET YOU BACK!! JUST YOU WAIT!!"

" GOD RON." Hermione screamed back. " TAKE RESPINSIBLITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS, AND GROW UP."

with that final word, Hermione turned on the spot and Disapparated.

Draco sighed. Just like Weasel to ruin everything. But Ron hadn't forgotten him.

Ron reached over and grabbed Draco by the collar, hauling him out of his seat.

Ron hissed in Draco face, " Stay away from Hermione. Or else."

" Oh Weasel." Draco said in a sinister voice. " Don't make promises you can't keep, and that ' or else' I know you won't be able or willing to keep."

Draco broke Ron's grip, and Disapparated. Leaving Ron standing in the middle of a staring crowd.

_Hogwarts....._

The rest of the day, Ashley was nervous and full of angst. Even dinner was a hard affair. Arthur walked over and sat next to her, but she ignored him. Still extremely angry at him.

When dinner was over, Ashley walked up to Gryffindor tower, dropped of her books then headed for the portrait again.

" So what did the new professor want with a simpleton like you?" said the black haired girl, sitting next to the portrait.

" He wanted to talk to me." Ashley said, not revealing too much. " And he gave me detention."

" Ah." the dark haired girl said again.

She was quiet for a moment then said, " my name's Rhea Bailey. My friend's name is Irene. And for the record the mess in your shoes this morning was her idea."

Ashley nodded.

She had to get the the dungeons, and back. She was really tired.

Ashley knocked on the door to Professor Osbourne's office.

" come in." he said, through the door.

Osbourne looked up to see Ms. Granger walking in.

" Ah Ms. Granger." he said, standing and shaking her hand. " please have a seat."

Ashley sat, waiting quietly for her yelling.

" I guess you don't know why you're here." Osbourne said, leaning back.

Ashley shook her head.

" I want you to take extra lessons in the evenings from me." Osbourne said, leaning forward again. " you have a gift for potions. I gave you a simple potion today, something that most first years get wrong. But you, YOU, took it to the very best. Plus when I asked you about it, you said you had a feeling about parts of it."

Ashley starred at him for a moment, then said, " I don't really understand what you're asking me."

" I'm asking if you will help me make a new potion." Osbourne said, standing and pacing behind his desk. " I won't go into details now. But you must know that it is very complicated, and it won't be easy. If it's done right, it may stop death. But I need your specialty, your feelings. This is your choice."

" I'll do it." said Ashley.

" I mean I comple-" Osbourne looked at her. " What?"

" I said I'll do it." Ashley said again. A plan was forming in her head.

" well in that case." Osbourne said, escorting her to the door. " we will meet here on Wednesday, at five o'clock. See you then."

He slammed the door behind her, but she hardly noticed. Her mind was pushing the plan she had begun to form into a smaller and smaller ball as she thought about it.

Ashley opened her eyes, and started up to Gryffindor tower. For once when she went to sleep, nightmares didn't trouble her.

_Malfoy Manor...._

Hermione was drunk. The first thing that she did when she got back was grab a bottle of boze and sit by the fire in her living room.

And that was how Draco found her.

She was so sloshed, that Draco walked right up behind her. He didn't say anything. Just waited.

After a few minutes, Hermione wheezed, " I should never of married him. I mean I never really loved him. He wasn't even my first."

Draco raised his eyebrows.

" really? Who was?"

Hermione said, turning to him. " Viktor Krum."

"Krum?!?!" Draco said astounded.

" oh yeah." She said, turning back to the fire. " he even asked me to marry him at the end of fourth year. I turned him down, I wasn't ready. Then there was that kiss you gave me, after I was tortured."

Draco's chest swelled with pride. She remembered.

Then she said, " But I had another relationship before I married Ron, and I gave that up for him."

'_so that's why.' _Draco thought, settling himself behind her. " who was that?"

" oh how I cared for him. It tore out my heart to give him up. But I couldn't do that to Ginny, or to Ron. He was hers, and I was Ron's."

She yawned, then leaning back, fell into a drunken sleep against him.

Draco pulled her into his arms, and took her to her bedroom. He laid her down and turned to leave. But something had him. He looked down, her hand was fastened on his robes, and her eyes were open.

" Stay," she whispered, looking fearfully in his eyes. " keep the nightmares away."

" alright." Draco said, after a minute. He transfigured his clothes into pajamas, and got in beside her.

She fell quickly asleep again, pulling Draco to her.

It surprised him how natural it felt to pull her to his chest and make her feel safe.

Draco closed his eyes, and fell asleep with Hermione pulled close to his chest.

**8**

**888**

**88888**

**888888**

**88888888**

**8888888888**

**888888888888**

**888**

Merry Christmas

Everyone.

And this is my gift to all my readers of this story.

The reason behind the Harry's protective

relationship with Hermione.

It's called '_**Kiss Play'**_**. **

Tell me what you think.

Ttyl

jen


	8. Chapter 8

**The next part**

**YAY!!!!**

**hope everyone likes. **

**Ps. to everyone who got the email last night, **

**saying that this chapter was out. **

**I didn't like how somethings looked. **

**So I had to delete it and redo.**

**Sorry for any mix up.**

Hermione felt him before she even opened her eyes. Arms were wrapped around her tightly, breathe tickled her neck, and she felt the beat of a heart other than her own against her back.

She opened her eyes, and looked down her front.

Nope those weren't Ron's arms.

Wait?

If those weren't Ron's, then whose were they?

Hermione turned over in the iron grip of the arms, and came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

Her mind didn't register for a second, then she screamed.

Draco, sound asleep, jumped out of the bed, pointing his wand around, and saying, " What? What? Who's there? What happened?"

" What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

" well you ARE the one who asked me to stay the night." Draco said, calmly. " to keep the nightmares away."

Hermione looked skeptical.

" Oh don't look at me like that." Draco said pointing at her. " You were drunk as all hell, and asked me to stay."

Hermione did remember getting smashed, but nothing after that.

Draco stretched, yawned, and said, " well I should go to my rooms and get dressed."

He walked out of her bedroom, then popped his head in again. He smiled, and said, " By the way, you have a letter from Hogwarts sitting on your coffee table."

He left.

Hermione got up, and was shocked to see that she was still in the clothes from yesterday.

She went into the bathroom, and started a shower. Then she got naked and jumped in.

After a vigorous scrubbing with salt scrub. Then got out, dried off, and put a ginger smelling lotion over herself.

She had to admit, her mother was right. After having kids, lotion worked wonders.

She put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

Now on to the Hogwarts letter, could it really be anything good. Could it?

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_I am pleased to inform you that your daughter, Ms. Ashley Brooke Granger, will be taking _

_a more advanced potions lesson, and shall be taking an extra tutoring lesson with Professor Osbourne three out of five evenings in the week. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

Hermione smiled. Of course this was good news. She had just over reacted.

So stuffing the letter into her pocket, she got around to begin work for the week.

**Draco.**

' _Well that was unexpected.' _Draco thought walking up the hall to his rooms. He definitely hadn't expected her to scream when she woke up.

Actually he was surprised she hadn't even faltered with a hangover. Of course being the brainiac she was, Hermione had probably used an Anti-Hangover potion before she had even started drinking.

Then there was everything she had talked about last night.

He would have to talk to Potter about what she had said. He reached his room went in and got ready for a shower.

Draco was till brewing about how he would talk to Potter when he got out.

Obviously he couldn't go and talk to him at home. The Weaselette was far to prone to be around. That left nothing but to go see Potter at work. Still he was a Malfoy, and the name still struck fear in some.

He went into his room, where his clothes were laid out on the bed,

A small gasp cut through his reverie.

Draco turned, and found Hermione standing in his doorway, her eyes wide with shock.

Draco blushed.

He'd left the towel in the bathroom.

So he stood there.

Like an idiot.

Dammit.

**Hermione. **

She couldn't look away.

It was like watching a train wreak. Every cell in her body was telling her to look away, but her brain wasn't functioning right.

Before she had gasped, she'd had a full view of his tight ass, his back was just as muscled as his front. Her eyes roamed over his body. She took in a light flush of curls on his chest, shaped in a V. His flat stomach had the faintest hint of pecs, with the V still continuing down to....

Her eyes snapped back up to his flushed face. Heat was pumping through her, and she couldn't stop it. She was on fire, but without the flames.

" Do you like what you see?" Draco asked, a faint smile playing with his lips.

She couldn't speak. Her body was doing things of it's own accord.

Her brain was screaming for her to get out, to run from this fiery, flighty feeling, that it only led to trouble.

He was walking up to her, still naked. Her stomach lurched. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

'_GET THE HELL OUT!!!!!!' _Her brain screamed again.

This time her body listened, she backed up and ran down the hallway.

Ah the advantages of standing in doorways.

Back in her wing, she pulled off her clothes for a second time in an hour.

She was still feeling on fire, so she jumped into the coldest shower she could take.

Hermione used up all the cold water.

_Hogwarts..._

**Ashley.**

She still couldn't believe her good fortune. She didn't have to deal with the rhea girl or the other one. At least not in potions. But not in a lot of her other classes too.

Her schedule had been this:

**Class Time **

Breakfast 6:00- 7:25

Flying Practice 7:30- 8:55

Potions 9:00- 10:30

Transfiguration 10:35- 12:00

Lunch 12:00- 1:00

History of Magic 1:05- 2:30

Charms 2:35- 4:00

Dinner 6:00- 8:00

Bed 9:30

Now it read:

**Class Time**

Breakfast 6:00- 7:25

Flying Practice 7:30- 8:55

Transfiguration 9:00- 10:30

History of Magic 10:35- 12:00

Lunch 12:00- 1:00

Charms 1:05- 2:30

3rd Year Potions 2:35- 4:00

Dinner 6:00- 7:00

Potions Tutoring 7:30- 9:00

Bed 10:30

'Amazing.' she thought, standing and putting her stuff in her bag.

" Where do you think your going?" said a snide voice.

Ashley looked up, and saw that the red-headed girl, Irene. She looked furious, and Rhea was cowered behind her.

" YOU," she said, walking right up to Ashley, and pushing her with a finger. " need to learn your place. Gryffindors don't consort with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Especially not with Slytherins."

Ashley caught Rhea's terrified look over at the Slytherin's table.

There was one boy sitting there looking at Rhea. He smiled, and waved to her. But she just blushed and put her head down.

" so learn your place," Irene voice drifted back to her. " I'M the head of the first years in Gryffindor. So come to me before you try anything."

" you know what I think." Ashley said, refusing to let this girl bully her. " I think that you are afraid of what you don't understand, and I'm a mystery to you. I have more courage in my little finger than you do in your whole body. I don't even know how you got into Gryffindor. You don't scare me. Remember that."

Ashley stood and walked out of the hall. Oblivious that all eyes in the hall were on her.

That was the beginning.

_The Ministry..._

**Draco**

Potter was in his office, looking intently at a map, and trying to figure out something.

Draco cleared his throat, and Harry looked up.

Harry's eyes were bloodshot, like he hadn't had enough sleep in a few days. His clothes were rumpled and he kind of reeked.

" Damn," Draco said, sitting in front of him. " you need some sleep."

" I can't sleep." Harry said, turning back to a map. " I have to find someone."

" well you still need to take a break at least." Draco said, staring at Harry's back. " but that's not why I'm here."

" then why are you here?" Harry said, with out turning.

" you and Hermione's relationship." Draco said, unknowingly making Harry's blood run cold. " you know the one before you got married to Ginny."

" How did you find out about that?" Harry said, turning and just about slamming his clenched fists on the desk.

" Hermione told me while she was drunk last night." Draco said, calmly fidgeting his tie.

" Ok." Harry said, sitting and putting his face in his hands. " I really wouldn't know how to begin."

" how about at the beginning?" Draco said.

Harry barked a laugh. " we would be sitting here for days. Going through every year at Hogwarts."

" then start when you and her got physical." Draco said, still fidgeting.

Harry blinked then leaned back.

He muttered a silence spell, and the noisy Auror's office went quiet.

He spoke.

" It was our last year in Hogwarts." He told. " Ron and her had decided that they were going to get married at the end of the year, just like me and Ginny. Of course both girls were excited, and becoming stressed with the planning. Hermione got word that her parents were killed by rogue Death Eaters. She was devastated. She cried every night in the common room. Then one night, after I had gone to bed, Ron told her to get over it. That was their first fight. Hermione didn't talk to him for three months."

Harry sighed.

" That was when the nightmares started. She would wake up screaming. It got so bad, that she would go to the Room of Requirement, just so she wouldn't bother anyone else. Then one night, she couldn't get into it. So she came to me. It was late and everyone was asleep, she slipped in and curled up next to me. I held her while she cried. Then put a silencing charm on my bed, so when she screamed she wouldn't wake anyone else. That went on for the three months they weren't talking."

Harry sighed again. Draco could see the old wounds opening again.

" then we started going to the Dungeons, under my cloak. We had too. Ron woke up early one day, and almost caught us laying in my bed. We would silence the rooms we were in so no one would know. Transfiguring a table into a bed every night. Then one night, Hermione woke up with tears running down her face. I asked what was wrong, and she said that it was wrong of her to ask so much of me. I told her it was fine, we weren't hurting anything. She was silent for a while, then finally said, _'just don't hate me after this.' _she kissed me. That was where it started, and just progressed. Her screams from nightmares became almost none existent, changing into screams of ecstasy. We were like that for a while, a few months at least. But then the exams started and our weddings were getting closer. We were still going to the dungeons, and doing our thing. I was even thinking of calling off my wedding with Ginny, so I could marry Hermione. I got so used to her being right beside me, while I slept. I didn't know I was hurting her, tearing her apart."

He looked at the desk, not really seeing it.

" It was maybe a week before our weddings and we were still doing that. Destroying ourselves as Hermione put it. She told me it was over. We couldn't do it anymore. She was marrying Ron, she couldn't hurt him that badly. She told me that I had Ginny. Did I really want to break her heart like this? But Hermione broke mine. Ginny helped heal me. Not a fast heal, mind you. But I'm healed for the most part."

Harry looked at Draco again. " is there anything else you wanted Draco?"

Draco was silent for a few minutes, his mind racing through what he had heard.

" No, Harry." He said, standing up " there isn't anything else."

He turned around and moved out of the cubicle, only to get called back.

" What Potter?" Draco growled.

" just one question." Harry said, looking deeply in his eyes. " Do you know where your father is?"

Draco's blood ran cold.

_Hogwarts..._

**Ashley.**

Ashley had a hard first few weeks.

Since her schedule had been changed, she had to work three times as hard as anyone else. Especially since she was two levels ahead of the other first years in potions.

Things in the dorms were getting worse by the day. Irene had put snake heads in her bed, pushed a giant toad into her shoe, managed to set her fourposter on fire, and had covered everything in her trunk with a thin layer of slime.

It was almost too much.

Almost.

It didn't really become bad until the afternoon of October 30th.

She was walking around the edge of the lake. It was a pleasant day. Not to hot and not to cold.

She was just wondering how deep the lake actually was, when she was hit over the head.

Everything went black.

When she finally woke up, Ashley didn't know where she was. It was dark, and she didn't want to get even more lost.

" Lumos." she said, silently thanking her mom.

The light shown on the walls. She was surrounded on all sides, and she was far below the surface.

A piece of paper drifted down to her.

_I told you not to mess with me. Now we'll see whose better._

_Irene._

Ashley crumpled the note and pushed it into the inside of her pocket.

" Dammit" she screamed., punching the wall.

There wasn't anything that she could do, she hadn't ever learn a levitate spell.

She could climb. But not knowing how far down she was, if she fell that could be a problem.

Ashley sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.

All she could do was pray.

**Hope everyone liked. **

**Tell me what you thought. **

**Ttyl **

**jen**


	9. Author's Note

**Ok guys i'm real sorry about this but **

**my computer broke again. **

**Its has to be sent in to geeksquad headquarters **

**cuz the idiots wouldn't just replace the stupid thing. **

**So I'm gonna try to update when I can. **

**Sorry for the long wait, **

**especially to those reading my 'beauty and the beast fanfic' since you've been waiting **

**soooooo**

**long for an update. **

**Again really sorry. **

**Jen**


	10. Chapter 9

**I have my comp back. **

**Glad everyone liked the last chapter. **

**I just put up a poll on my page.**

**So go vote you bums.**

The cold of the deep had soaked into Ashley's bones. She couldn't sleep, but that edge was getting closer every second her eyes drooped.

Her legs hurt, her chest was shaking and her voice was hoarse from screaming.

This was only her second week with her new schedule. Her potion lessons were going extremely well and Professor Osbourne would notice if she was missing, wouldn't he? Especially since tonight was one with the extra lessons.

But would he remember? He hadn't forgotten, had he? There wasn't really anything she could do to get herself out.

Ashley stood and looked up. It was night now and the small point of light she had seen earlier had disappeared.

Ashley raised her wand and sent out multicolor sparks. They went up around twenty feet before falling back down near her.

But it had the desired effect. There were dried sticks and leafs that had blown in at sometime. She bundled them into a small pile, and poked it with her wand.

A small fire began.

Ashley smiled.

_Malfoy Manor..._

**Draco**

When blood had finally began to flow back into his veins, and the fear had recited, Draco apparated back to the manor.

He had gone through the entire manor, trying to find Hermione. But when nothing came up, he panicked again.

Draco couldn't loose her. He'd finally shown himself as caring for her, began to show his true colors.

But he couldn't FIND her. Like she had disappeared without a trace.

It had to be his father. But could it have been?

After the fall of the Dark Lord, Lucius Jodocus Malfoy was tried for treason, attempted murder, assault with a deadly spell, 23 counts of assault with an Unforgivable Curse, the murders of six top ranking ministry members, 56 children, and over 200 muggles, and a final count of having a rape in the fifth degree. His final sentence was death by Azkaban. The dementors were put on strict orders to leave him be and not preform the Kiss. Draco was just happy his mother had died during the final fight, and didn't have to see what had happened to his father.

Draco went down into the entrance hall. There was a couch-like bench sitting there.

He sat and just about burst into tears when the front door opened.

He looked up.

Standing there with Verney and Orenda, holding three grocery bags, was Hermione.

" Draco," Hermione said, with concern in her bright brown eyes. Even with her arms full, and a ratty old pair of jeans on with a dark blue sweater, Draco thought she was beautiful.

His fear melted away, and he followed them to Hermione's kitchen. Verney talked all about going into the muggle store with a Illusion charm on both of them. Then about how the adults had commented on how good Hermione's 'children' were, and how Hermione was going to make dinner without any Magic at all.

Everyone was excited.

Hermione was making spaghetti, with a spicy tomato sauce. She got the water with salt to a rolling boil, and threw the dry spaghetti in. The whole time, Draco sat at the table and watched her. She was more graceful than she had been in Hogwarts and her hair had straightened. He couldn't get over it. Why she had choose Weasly was a mystery to him? She had even had Potter wrapped around her little finger. So why?

Maybe she really had loved him? Maybe it really had broken her heart to see that little boy?

After the food was finished, Hermione plated everyone's food. Then sat down to eat.

The conversation was sparse. More of Verney talking. Nothing that caught Draco's mind and held it. But what mostly held Draco's mind was the intense burning in his mouth and throat. Draco grabbed a roll and stuffed it in his mouth. The conversation didn't falter.

Hermione looked the same, but still oh'd and ah'd in all the right places.

Eventually dinner was over, much to Draco's delight.

Verney and Orenda apparated downstairs, probably to wait for Draco.

Hermione filled the sink with water to clean the dishes.

" Why," said Draco, looking at her while she cleaned them. " do you do that? It would be easier if you used magic."

" I like using my hands." Hermione said, not looking at him.

Which was a good thing. A very big good thing.

" but that's not the only thing." Hermione said, using more soap. " Ron always made me use magic. He didn't like me using my hands for anything. But I love it. It gives them something to do other than fidget."

" I know how that is." Draco said, looking at the table.

" what do you mean?" Hermione asked, turning from the sink and flipping her hand towel over her shoulder.

Draco glanced up at her face. She looked confused and concerned, but not afraid of what his answer to her might be.

" the fidgeting." He said, turning to the wall. " my mother used to say that all people fidget. That we couldn't help it. But my father thought that Malfoys were above such trivial things, as fidgeting. Purer blood, no room for such things. But I could never stand still, my body doesn't like staying still to long. When I was seven, my father held a ball. It was formal and quite boring. But halfway through it, my hands started to shake, and my body couldn't sit in the formal back chair that he always had set out. But I couldn't stand up because we were still only halfway through dinner. I ended up spilling my goblet on the woman next to me."

Hermione stood at attention in front of him. Something like pity and horror mingled there. In a shaky voice, she asked, " what happened next?"

" my father was horrified. He told the woman and her husband that he would buy her a new gown that would be delivered to their residence. He waited until everyone had left, and I was scared to death of what he was going to do to me. He took me to his study and told me in a stern voice that my fidgeting days were over. Then he beat me with a polished black wood staff embedded with crystals. I found out later that it had been a wedding present from his father to him, as it was supposed to be with me. After I had healed from that, he made me stand still for hours on end, under the Imperious curse. That quit my fidgeting."

Hermione gasped and stared down at him. He was so helpless now. His eyes were glazed with a deep hatred for his father.

" what happened next?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

" I went to Hogwarts." Draco smiled. " he didn't have to see his little bastard brat everyday. Just every summer."

" what?" she gasped. " but how?"

" how am I a bastard?" he smiled smugly at her. " I didn't find out until I after I was married to that tramp. Lucius raped my mother a year before I was born. When my grandfather found out, He gave Lucius the choice of either marrying his daughter, or facing the charges against him. He chose the first. Though I believe he hated my grandfather for it. And now I have more troubles on my back."

He put his face in his hands. There was too much going on.

" Everything will be fine." Hermione said as she put her arm around his shoulders. " things have a way of working themselves out."

Draco looked up at her. She was so close, comforting him, despite all the troubles he had put on her at Hogwarts. She was more beautiful than she had been at school. Her lips were lush, and begging for a kiss.

Without thinking, Draco put his hand over her cheek. She was cool to the touch, and so soft. He couldn't stop himself.

He kissed her.

_Hogwarts...._

**Osbourne**

He had known taking on a tutoring student was probably stupid. But in the two weeks, Ashley had done better in her potions than any student in the last three years. That was even with being upped to a higher level.

Still Osbourne was confused, and had a nagging suspicion.

Ashley had missed her last classes and she had not come to her tutoring session. He was confused because she was extremely punctual. She never missed a class, and she was never late.

His suspicion was that something had happened to her. Something unexpected.

Osbourne wasn't blind. He had seen the dark looks the girl, Irene, gave her. Something was wrong with that girl.

Osbourne supposed that Ashley was allowed to miss a class or two, if she was sick or something. But if she was sick then he thought that she would have at least sent him a letter telling him.

' _oh well.' _Osbourne thought. Starring at the grounds out of a window. '_maybe she just forgot. Though I doubt that.'_

Osbourne left the window and returned to his rooms. He didn't sleep well.

**Ashley.**

The fire hadn't grown. But using strips of clothe from her robes, Ashley had managed to get the fire to stay burning. She was warmer now, though barely.

She coughed. Ashley knew what was going to happen. She was going to get sick, then if she wasn't found soon, she would freeze to death.

But again there wasn't anything she could do except wait and hope.

**Arthur**

Even though Arthur had hurt Ashley, the bond between them was still extremely strong. Most days he felt what emotions passed through her. He had never tried to understand what she saw, or what her premonitions meant. All he knew was that he had to protect her, if only for the reason that she was recklessly courageous.

At the moment he was extremely cold, and clammy. He felt horrible. Now he had to help her.

Arthur knew how his sister worked. She never missed a class, and she didn't not ask for help when she knew she needed it. So not seeing her at dinner or at her last class startled him.

He truly feared for his sister. He also knew she had made at least one enemy. So of course he would start with her. At breakfast.

_Malfoy Manor....._

**Hermione. **

She was frozen. His lips pressed gently against hers. He didn't press her for a response, but her body had other ideas. Fire coursed through her being, her stomach lurched, and her face burned.

Then Hermione's mind gave in, and her body took over. She entwined her fingers in his hair, marveling in the softness of it. He moved his lips down to her neck, and sucked gently. She moaned deep in her throat. His hands roamed her. Her hands moved over him. His lips moved back to her mouth, captured it, and he moaned into her. She was burning up. It was too warm, but a good warm. It started deep within her and moved outward.

Some part of her knew what was going to happen. But she didn't want to stop, she was enveloped in passion. She needed him, and he needed her. Draco reached under her shirt, and pushed up her bra. His hands were rough, yet gently. The calluses on his hands raked over her nipples, and made her moan in pleasure. He pushed up her shirt, and pulled the other into his mouth, teasing it. She writhed.

Her hands moved to his pants, and began to unbutton them. She stopped messing with them, and simply pushed her hand under the waistband of his pants. She gripped him, and gently stroked. He jumped, and groaned into her breasts. Then suddenly her hand was out of his pants and she was in his arms. He claimed her mouth again, and carried her to her bedroom.

He sat her on the edge and looked her in the eyes.

" do you want this?" Draco asked, pausing in his own lust.

" I need this." Hermione replied, kissing him again. He did what Ron had never done. He set her on fire without even trying. He only had to look at her with those eyes to set her blood boiling. She didn't know how they had gotten here, but she doubted she actually would regret it.

Draco smiled at the girl he loved, and had never been able to have. Until now.

He pushed her back, and claimed her lips with renewed vigor. His hands pushed her pants down, while she pushed down his. His fingers pushed under her panties, and plunged into her. It had been months if not at least a year since Hermione had been with Ron. His fingers widened her, gave her pleasure and readied her for him. He pushed her panties past her feet, and the same with his underwear. He pulled off her shirt and bra. She took off his. They were naked, and he drank her with his eyes. Passion was evident there, a deep dark secret passion for this fiery smart woman.

" Contro la concezione" Draco breathed, looking down at her. She saw his manhood gleam for a second, then dim. " are you ready?"

" yes." she whispered, shaking with contained excitement.

He positioned himself, and pushed. She gasped, and he moaned. It was better than Draco had ever truly believed, and Hermione wanted more. He began to move, slowly at first. Controlling himself. Then she moaned the only thing he needed to hear.

" Faster."

He moved faster, until both of them were out of breathe and were clutching at each other. With a scream, Hermione came, and with a grunt so did Draco.

Draco pushed himself off of her, and hugged her to his chest. They fell asleep like that, and did not wake for a long while.

_Hogwarts..._

**Arthur. **

" What have you done with my sister?" Arthur asked the red headed girl that he knew hated his sister.

" and who's your sister?" she asked, with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Ashley Granger." Arthur said, starring at her.

" oh that little bitch." she smiled, " She should learn to be respectful of her superiors. I gave her what she deserved."

" and what would that be?" said a voice right behind the girl.

It was the potions master, Professor Osbourne.

" you will tell me what you have done with her," Osbourne said, glaring at her. " Or you will still tell me under the effects of Veritiserum."

" I put her down a well." Irene said, scared of this teacher.

" take me there." Osbourne said, glaring down at her. " you, Mr. Granger, need to get to class. I will call you when I have found her."

**Ashley.**

She was cold again. Her fire had died in the middle of the night. She was cold and hungry. Also she was imagining things. She could have sworn that she heard someone calling to her.

She looked up. In the dot of light above was partially blocked by something or someone.

" Ashley are you down there?" the voice said again.

She sat up and yelled, " help me."

Then blackness took her.

_Malfoy Manor...._

**Draco.**

Draco awoke to the sounds of tapping at the window. An owl was sitting there, looking disheveled, and annoyed.

Draco stood and walked to the window. Opened it, and let the owl give him the letter.

It was from Hogwarts.

'_Again.' _He thought. ' _better wake her.'_

Draco walked to the bed, and gently shook her awake.

She groaned, and said a muffled, five more minutes. He smiled.

" Love," he said, shaking her again. " you have a letter about one of your children again."

That woke her up. She grabbed the letter and tore it open.

_Dear Mrs. Granger, _

_Your daughter, Ashley, had a little run in with another student. _

_This student pulled a very bad prank on her. _

_She is well, but resting peacefully in the hospital wing. _

_The other student in question has been expelled._

_I hope all things are well. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione looked at Draco, and started. He was still naked, and staring at her.

" so what happens now?" He asked, looking at her.

**Ha ha Cliffhanger. **

**Just a note. **

**If you don't have the nerve to let me review reply you,**

**then don't review. **

**Because I have had it up to here with that.**

**So I have banned all anonymous reviews.**

**And as I've said before,**

**if you don't like don't read it. **


	11. Chapter 10

**chapter 10.**

**I must honestly say that I did not believe that it would get this far. **

**This chapter becomes violently graphic toward the end,**

**so if you don't care for that don't read. **

**But if you do read and don't care for how I put it, **

**don't review and complain. Please.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Dumbledore **_

Ashley was sleeping peacefully as the sun broke through the curtains surrounding her bed. Osbourne had classes, along with Arthur but Dumbledore had given both of them assurances that when she awoke he would send for them.

But Ashley didn't stir. Her mind had closed it's doors to outside interference. Occlamence had no effect on her. All they could do was sit and wait for her mind to accept that it was okay. She was safe.

Dumbledore didn't think about what was obvious. He didn't consider another vision, or that her life might be in true danger from within her mind.

He had delved into Irene's mind, marking her malice and hatred of Ashley. But also marking the jealousy. But nothing had seemed out of place. But that didn't mean that there wasn't something wrong or different in her mind.

He had allowed her mother to come and take her home. To find another school the next term.

This worried Dumbledore more than anything else. If someone had found a way to throw a student into a coma, anything could happen.

He put his head in his hands, and sighed.

Someone murmured.

Dumbledore looked up. Quiet murmuring, barely audible.

Dumbledore stood to find the sound, only to realize that it was coming from behind him.

Ashley was speaking, though her mind was still clouded.

In barely a whisper, she said, " _the one to who the darkness speaks, returns to kill the righteous son, The heart alone can't be undone, but broken heart and broken mind, merge to hatred un-denied."_

Ashley mouth closed, and she return to a peaceful sleep.

Dumbledore watched her for a few moments, before turning and walking out of the hospital wing. He had to speak with a few people.

**Hermione**

The water pounded on her back. Her wet hair fell around her face, but her mind was at a million different places. She was worried about Ashley. She thought about Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Their reactions. She didn't know what to do. She had never done anything so reckless in her life.

But she didn't regret it. She would probably never regret it. How could she?

Hermione had always known what she wanted or needed. She had needed Ron, to make her feel safe. But then he hadn't after her affair with Harry. She was the responsible one, and Ron was the Joker. She was there to bring him back to earth.

She almost regretted her life with Ron, if it hadn't been for her children. She loved her children more than Ron ever had.

It brought tears to her eyes, as a realization occurred to her. Ron hadn't loved her. He had been so possessive of her that she had fooled herself into believing that he loved her.

She sat down in the shower and cried.

**Draco.**

She was crying, he could hear it.

_So _Draco thought, putting his hands over his face. _She regrets it. _

Draco stood. He couldn't be in her room anymore. Not with her smell and her essence still lingering on and around him.

He picked up his clothes, and left the room.

An idea surfaced, and he quickly wrote a note on scrap piece of paper.

He went to his room and changed into jeans and a blue sweater. With a pop, he disapperated.

**Hermione **

Hermione looked at the empty room. Draco had left, and she wondered why.

She changed and went to find him. As Hermione made her way out of the room, she stepped on a folded note.

_Hermione, _

_ I didn't want to scare you, but I had to go do a few things this morning. Orenda has been told to take you to my private library. Maybe you'll find something interesting. I should be back after a few hours. _

_ If you want to talk about what happened, then I'll bring back lunch. Or you could meet me. _

_ Draco._

The little elf stood there as silent as always.

" alright Orenda." Hermione said, taking her hand. " show me the way."

they walked the halls in silence. Hermione starred at the walls, and the decoration. It was all so beautiful. then Orenda opened a door, and Hermione caught her breath. There were thousands of shelves, with millions of books. All she wanted to do was sit and read until she couldn't read anymore.

Orenda left.

Hermione began to search the library for a good book. But as she rounded the corner, there was a blast of light.

She felt herself lifted from the floor, and then darkness descended.

**Osbourne. **

When Dumbledore had told him of Ashley's premonition. They were all concerned now.

Osbourne's past was a mystery to himself and to Dumbledore. He had shown up one day out of the blue ready to work and having all the requirements to become the potions master. But he couldn't tell Dumbledore his name, couldn't tell him where he lived or anything else personal. But through months of help he had finally been able to figure out his real name.

He had to thank Dumbledore for everything that he had done, more had burst through the block in his memory. Like his father's face, a stern man with a high nose and silver hair. His mother's voice, and his sister.

It was like coming out of a long long dream.

Dumbledore walked through the door.

" why Albus?" Osbourne said, looking at the old man. " this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

" I believe that something is about to happen." Albus said, looking the young man in the eye. " something having to do with your father."

" but Albus," Osbourne said, sitting the book he was looking at down. " I don't even know who my father is."

" I believe I know who it is." Dumbledore replied, " but you aren't going to like it."

**Draco**

He had checked in with Harry on the search for his father. He knew that Hermione needed to know, but he hadn't found the courage yet.

' The last known location was a village in Romania.' Harry had said, looking at a large map.

'Romania? ' Draco had replied, thinking rapidly. ' what village in Romania?'

'Bucharest.'

His mind had sped up and Draco had found himself in the elevator before Harry knew what happened.

Now he was racing to the Apparation points. Each step seemed to take a thousand years, and his mind raced through it all.

He had a very bad feeling about all of this, and that it wouldn't end well. But it was out of his hands for the moment.

Draco apparated to the Manor.

**Ashley**

She was watching her mother. The man behind her, looked like Draco but he had angry stormy eyes that glinted with madness.

He grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her from the floor. She couldn't hear what he told her, but Hermione started flailing as the man began to drag her to another room.

'_Stop.' A_shley screamed, running after them. '_Stop Hurting my mom! Stop! Stop! Stop!'_

Ashley felt a strange pull a moment later. A jerk in her lower back.

She opened her eyes.

**Hermione**

when Hermione had woken up, she couldn't believe who was standing over her.

Lucius Malfoy.

" how?" she had began to ask, before he had shoved her to the ground and hissed in her ear. " you're mine now."

the tone scared Hermione but she wasn't about to give up. She struck out and hit him in the side. He grunted. She jabbed with her elbow, and he moved an inch. Then with a jab towards his head, she pushed up, struggling to her feet. Lucius grabbed her leg, and she kicked him in the face.

She ran out into the hallway, and toward a door. Away from him.

With a snap, she twisted her ankle. Only then did she see the rope that had slithered around her ankles.

" now darling. You can do this the hard way or the easy way." he said, madness glinted maliciously in his eyes. " but I prefer a challenge."

he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. Lucius's time in Azkaban had not been in vain, he had made sure that he stayed in shape. He had even begun to take pleasure in the memories running before his eyes.

He dragged her to what had been his bedroom. The extra large bed was covered with a tarp that he pulled off. It was exactly as he had left it.

Throwing her on the bed, He summoned ropes around her hands and tied them to the top of the four poster, hoisting her to her knees.

" what do you think you're doing you crazy son of a bitch!" Hermione yelled, struggling to get away. She kicked out at him, as he moved up behind her.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID WHORE!!" He roared at the top of his lungs, making Hermione flinch.

He slammed her head into the bed, making her see stars. He ripped her pants off, then drew cuts down her legs with his wand. She caught her breath. With a flick of his wand, ropes tied her ankles to the head board posts. He moved in front of her, grabbing her shirt and ripping it down. He pulled off her bra, and allowed her breasts to fall out.

Hermione spit in his face. His face turned from shock to rage. He grabbed her breast and squeezed so hard, she felt something pop. She gasped.

" oh you like that, do you?" he purred, scaring her even more.

He traced his wand along her other breast, slicing the delicate flesh. Her wrists were beginning to ache, the rope pulling her hands almost out of joint.

He moved around behind her again. She couldn't see him, but she sensed what was going to happen. She braced herself.

He traced his wand over her back, cutting, slicing. He stopped.

She tried to kick out again. But she was lashed tightly.

" now," he whispered in her ears, " you get my wrath."

he reached his wand down and cut her around her entrance. She screamed.

" that hurts doesn't it?" he reached down pulling back blood, and shoving his fingers in her mouth. She bit him.

"BITCH!" he roared again, punching her in the side of the head, and making her see stars for a second.

Then he thrust his dick in her.

Hermione had never had such burning aching pain. It felt like she had just been lit on fire in a bad way. Her own blood was lubricating Lucius's penis, lessening the pain somewhat. But still not enough for the white hot point of pain in her body to leave.

She couldn't do anything. She was lashed to the four poster with a madman. There was no relief for her.

Lucius came, pain blooming within her again. Hermione was crying silently. blood had soaked the bed beneath her. Semen and blood pooled under her crotch. But Lucius wasn't done.

The process began again.

**Draco**

Even when Draco finally reached his father's bedroom, he could tell she was almost gone.

His father was hunched over Hermione, blood covered the bed. He could tell she had endured a lot in the short time his father had had her.

" Ah." Lucius said, looking up at his son, but continuing to fuck Hermione. " come to join the game?"

" no." Draco said, pulling out his wand. " I've come to kill you."

" oh Draco Draco Draco." Lucius said, pulling out of her and letting her flop down on the bed, motionless. " you could never beat me, and you never will."

The fight began in a flash. Red, blue, and green lights flashed a crossed the room. Spells crashed around each of them. But one spell hit close to where Hermione was unconscious, burning a hole to the floor.

Then Draco's wand flew out of his hand and landed on the ground a crossed the room.

" I knew you never had it in you." Lucius said bearing down on his son.

**Ashley**

She had woke up in an unknown room in the Manor, yet knew exactly where she was.

She also knew where her mother was.

She ran.

When she entered the room where everyone was, Draco was kneeling in front of Lucius with a wand in the face.

She ran over and jumped on Lucius, moving the wand right before it would have killed Draco.

"BITCH!!!" Lucius yelled, throwing her off into Draco.

Draco caught her, before she hit the floor.

Lucius was now halfway a crossed the room, his wand now pointed towards both of them.

" Avada Kadavra!" Lucius yelled, pointing at them.

Draco pulled Ashley close protecting her with his own body. They closed their eyes.

The spell never hit.

Draco looked up. Hermione was standing in front of them, blood still ran down her.

" No." he said, as he watched her fall to the ground. " No."

using wordless magic, he got back his wand. With all the wrath that had been inside him for the last twenty two years, he cried, " Avada Kadavra."

The curse hit Lucius full in the chest. His body crumpled to the ground.

Draco turned to the love that was lost forever now.

Ashley was sitting next to her mother. She fumbled through her pockets looking for something.

" Ashley," Draco said, grabbing her shoulder, and trying to pull her away. " come on we have to go get your uncle Harry."

" No." Ashley said, looking at him. " I know what to do. Or at least I think I know what to do. I think I can bring my mom back."

"How?" Draco said, dropping on his knees next to her.

" you need to close those cuts first." Ashley said, looking at him.

He had closed about half of them when Ashley found a small vial with a black liquid in it.

" what's that?" he asked, staring at the vial.

" an experimental potion that I hope will work." Ashley said, pulling the cork out.

She lifted Hermione's head, and placed the vial at her lips.

Ashley and Draco sat with batted breath.

Suddenly Hermione took a breathe, and opened her eyes. She didn't know why both Draco and Ashley looked like they were going to cry. Or why she hurt all over.

" come on." Draco said, pulling her up. " let's get you guys to the hospital."

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. **

**Sorry it took so long. **

**But this is the third to last chapter. **

**So we're nearing the end. **

**Review please.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I love getting reviews they are my lifeline. **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**this chapter is finally up. **

**Thanks for being patience with me. **

After a week in the hospital Hermione was almost back to her old self. She couldn't remember anything past seeing Lucius before he did everything to her. Draco had never seen such horrors, and knew in his heart that he would never forget them. He also knew that he would not allow anyone to hurt Hermione ever again.

Ashley had already left the hospital on Hermione's orders. Hagrid had come and picked her up on the newly fixed motorbike, returning her to Hogwarts to finish out the semester.

But even Hermione's memory lost couldn't prevent her body from forgetting it's hardships. In the dead of night, Draco was woken more than once by the thrashing of her body on the hospital bed. Though she never seemed to understand what he was talking about when he woke her.

Eventually though, the most inevitable thing happened, she remembered.

Hermione sat straight up in her bed the first night and screamed. Shrieked, and fought with her entire being against the ghost figure, who was not truly a ghost, just an apparition brought about by her mind.

Draco jumped up and grabbed her arms, trying to stop her from hurting herself. He whispered to her, barely audible over her screams.

Just as suddenly, she stopped. Tears poured down her face to the cotton hospital gown below, soaking it. Draco held her as she cried to herself for the first time. There was nothing he could have said to stop her, and there was nothing she needed more than ever was the feeling of his arms around her.

Two days after her crying episode, The vicious cuts made by Lucius returned. Blood pooled around her body making a bloody imprint of itself on the sheet. The pain was unbearable, she screamed until a medi-witch forced a sleeping draught down her screaming throat. Forcing her into a deep dreamless sleep, while they stopped the bleeding and made sure of everything down there.

It was then that Draco realized what his father had wanted to accomplish. This was a pain more unbearable than anything his father had ever done to him.

By the end of the week, Hermione came to terms with what had happened to her. But she still wasn't allowed to leave. She may be fine but then again, she could be hiding her depression. That was when she truly wanted to talk to Harry.

He stood in the doorway, not knowing what to say. Hermione looked grey from loss of blood. Her skin was rubbery, and her eyes were deep set. Malfoy had seen him in the hallway, on his way only god knew where.

" Damn Hermione." He said, walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed. " you look like Hell froze over." He paused. " twice."

She chuckled. " so where's Ginny and the girls?"

" Ginny decided to take them to the zoo." Harry said, taking her hand. " all of them have never been to one."

" Sounds like Ginny." Hermione said, putting her hand over his. " they wanted me to stay for another week or two for observation."

" Sounds stressful." He said, looking at her. " Now we don't have to worry about Lucius. But I still have a whole hell of a lot going on."

" Like what?" she asked, stroking his hand.

" we've had four escapes from Azkaban. And two of them were with the help of Lucius Malfoy." Harry took a deep breathe and continued. " The other one was a man named Savien. He was put in there for murdering his wife, and two of his children. The only one left alive was a young adult man, his son. But he took the boy somewhere else, a location that still has not been determined for the last 5 years. But by now the boy is full grown probably has a job, a girlfriend or a wife, and a family."

" how sad." Hermione said in a low voice. " knowing your father is a crazed murderer. I wonder how it makes Draco feel?"

" angry, forceful, it probably makes him want to hit something." Harry said, looking out the window. " I don't even think that he knows the worst of what his father did."

" what's that?" Hermione quietly asked, knowing he would tell her anyway.

" Hermione," he said, looking earnestly into her eyes. " what I am about to say can never leave this room. I mean ever. If it got out, the public, not to mention the press, would have a field day."

" I promise it won't get out." she said, staring back into his eyes.

" Draco's father tortured and raped his mother along with the four others I named." Harry said in a low voice. " she had vanished for a year, before turning up dead. We think she was tortured for at least eight months, at most ten. But that's still not the worst of it." Harry looked down at her sheet covered legs.

Hermione had covered her mouth with her other hand.

" When we found her body, we determined that she had been pregnant at the time of death. At least to the second term. With triplets. We tested them, we determined that the children were of three different fathers." Harry didn't look at her. "what we believe happened, is that Lucius let the three others have there way with her, while he tortured his wife. There were thousands of crudely healed cuts on her body. But the freshest ones,the ones done mere hours before we arrived, match yours."

Hermione had started to silently cry. Tears slid down her cheeks, and neck where they soaked her gown. Harry turned and held her close to him. Years ago, in a different time it seemed, Harry had started his love affair with the girl that had grown into this broken woman. Harry didn't know what abuse Ron had forced on her, but with time, and only time, it would have gotten worse. Maybe it already had. Harry still loved her dearly, But his heart now longed for Ginny, and his children.

" what do you think would of happened?" Hermione said into his shirt her tears having stopped. " what would of happened if I had taken you up on your offer that night? If I had left Ron to be your wife?"

" honestly Hermione," Harry said, stroking her hair. " I don't know. Maybe we would have had children, and lived the life we have now. Or we could have gotten sick of each other and left?"

" do you really think we would have left each other?" Hermione whispered into his shirt. She was getting tired. " Truly do you believe that?"

" I don't know." He pushed at her shoulders, until she was looking at him, " But those are Paths we didn't choose. We will never know what would of happened, we can only speculate. But right now you're getting tired, and need some more sleep."

" okay." she said, her eyes drooping as she was laid back to the waiting pillows.

" I have to leave, but I'll wait until you fall asleep." Harry said, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "but without a doubt Hermione, I love you even if it's just as a sister now."

She smiled in her half sleep. " I still love you too Harry." Then she fell into a deep sleep, missing Harry's smile.

Harry pulled his hand free, and got up, still staring down at her now scarred face. Then he turned and starred into the face of Draco Malfoy.

" What did you hear?" Harry whispered, staring at him.

" enough." Malfoy said, starring into his eyes.

" let's talk." Harry said, pointing in the general direction of the cafeteria.

" yes." Malfoy said, turning his back on harry. " Lets."

Neither man saw the shadow that passed through the doorway behind them, as they walked down the hall.

_In the Cafeteria..._

Even as Draco sat down, Harry could see the tensing in his body. His neck muscles bunched, and his shoulders stiffened, and his brow bunched together in his forehead. His eyes held pain, betrayal, anger, heartache, and a deep hatred.

Harry sat opposite this broken man, hurt at such a young age.

" when was I going to be informed of the information you just confided in my maid?" Draco asked, with ice in his voice.

For a second, Harry saw the broken and angry boy that Draco had been under his father's rule. The same boy that had terrorized Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

" You were never supposed to know." Harry said, with authority in his voice. " your father was charged secretly for your mother's murder."

" why was I not informed?" His voice was hardened, and pained.

" because we did not want you to go to extreme lengths to kill him." Harry crossed his arms, looking at his face. " we understood that the details would force you to extreme measures to hurt him. You are a high ranking official with the ministry, the community, and the richer people. It would have hurt you more to allow you to be privy to this information, and the knowledge that your father was still alive after what he had done."

Harry stood, but didn't turn his back on his childhood tormentor.

Draco sat in shocked silence. Everything was done to spare him. His family, or rather his father's family, had disowned him after his father's incarceration. His mother's father had taken him in for couple years until he had turned 21 and claimed his birthright. Those two years were when he had learned of his mother's rape, and her pregnancy with him. But his Grandfather had never blamed Draco. He was forgiving, and understood that it was not Draco who had hurt his daughter. He reminded Draco eerily of Harry.

" Draco," Harry said, gripping his shoulder until Draco turned his unknowingly tear-stained face up to Harry's. " you are not your father. You are a better man than he ever was. I know it was you that sent that check to the Weaslys. You really helped them out, and they still don't know it was you."

Draco sat in silence. He had made sure that check never traced back to him, it was even sent through five different people and two different bank accounts.

" you're not your father." Harry said again. " you will make a good spouse to Hermione, and you will make a good father to the triplets."

He just starred up to Harry, who squeezed his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Long minutes passed.

Draco finally stood and walked back up to Hermione's room.

As his hand touched the door, a faint whump came from the other side.

Draco pushed open the door, and gasped, before rushing to grab Ron's hand. Draco pulled his arm down, and punched him in the face. Blood poured from Ron's nose, mixing with Hermione's on the sheets.

Draco threw him across the room, and turned to look at Hermione.

It wasn't pretty. Part of her face looked broken, her eyes were tearing, and bruises were beginning to color her features. Blood poured from a cut at the edge of her hairline, staining the sheets and pillow.

" Hermione." Draco said, pulling her up. She didn't move, and her head lolled to one side. " HERMOINE."

" why do you even care about her?" Ron said, getting to his feet. " she's a whore. I heard what harry said about having an affair with her. I don't know how I could have fallen for her."

" She was pushed to it, by you." Draco said, without turning to him. " Now Leave before I kill you."

" you wouldn't dare touch an Auror." Ron said, pulling himself to his full height.

" AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE, BE HAPPY I DON'T RIP YOUR HEART OUT." Draco roared at Ron, who fell back. "GET OUT, AND NEVER TOUCH MY HERMIONE AGAIN!"

Fear coursed across Ron's face. He scrambled to his feet, and ran out the door.

" HELP!" Draco yelled running into the hall. " PLEASE HELP!"

_Ashley._

Tears streamed down Ashley's face. She was sitting at dinner, but something was happening. Or rather something had happened.

The picture she had seen of her mother's broken and bruised face, had forced the tears out of her.

Something drastic was going to happen.

Her mother's death? No ashley didn't believe that, most of the prophecy had come true. Hadn't it?

She racked her brain even as people whispered around her, about her tears.

_The long lost love will be rekindled,_

_but at a terrible price._

Her mother had paid that price by giving up her love for Ron, and by slowly giving into Draco's love.

_The broken man will see the truth_

_and try to help along. _

Her father Ron was no doubt the Broken man. He had just about lost his sanity, with the loss of his wife and family. But he hadn't help Draco's and Hermione's love along they're shared road, at least not consciously.

_The man of anger will try to kill,_

_and the prophet give it all._

The man of Anger. Was it Draco's father? Ashley didn't think so. He had seemed more insane than angry. Even though she had felt the anger coursing through him, she didn't feel that he was angry enough to be this man. So who was it?

_Before the end,_

_the beginning will be found._

But who's beginning? Everyone who she thought of had a beginning, even if the end wasn't written yet.

Ashley stood up from the table she was sitting at, thanking to deeply to hear the calls from her brother, or her sister.

She needed to be alone, and think. An idea came to her.

She always thought better when she was making her potions.

Ashley turned and headed for an empty potion room in the dungeons before Arthur or Molly saw.

_Outside..._

In the darker shadows, on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, The man of anger stood. Years ago, his oldest son had run away from him, and onto the darkened ground before him.

But before the man of anger's last murder, the old fool from the castle had found the son, and gave him a home. The boy's memories had be changed by the will of his mother and a stray _Obliviate_.

He didn't even think that the boy knew who he was or who his father was.

But he would soon find out.

At that moment, a passing girl stopped near the man. Her bag had split, and everything tumbled to the ground. She was hungry, and had already been made late by professor Longbottom.

But even as she bent to pick up her items, a hand covered her mouth, and pulled her into the darkness of the trees. He hit her hard on the head.

When she finally awoke, she found she was bound. He had conjured rope, and bound her wrists together, then bound that rope to a tree. Then bound each ankle to a different sapling. So she was just pulled far enough that it was painfully uncomfortable. She only looked around 12 or 13 at most. Oh yes he would have fun with her. She kicked and fought her bounds, but to no avail.

Fear and anger coursed in her eyes, and he smiled at that.

" I don't know who you are." she said, in a slow even voice, not entirely sounding unafraid. " but you wont' get away with this. I won't let you."

His smile showed her the rotting teeth, and yellowed gums.

" scream all you like little girl." he said, positioning himself between her legs. " we're far enough in the forest that no one will hear you scream, and even if they do I'm not worried. You'll just sound like a Casicale."

Her eyes widened even more as he ripped at her clothes. She was young, and ripe. She couldn't have even had her cherry popped yet. But all that was about to change.

His smile stayed on his face even as he beat her.

A mile and a half away, Hagrid walked to his cabin after the feast. It was late, and for some reason the few Casicales in the forest were calling to each other. One sounded injured.

' I'll have to go find that one tomorrow,' Hagrid thought sleepily. ' then I'll heal it best I can.'

Fury coursed through the man, at the thought that his oldest son had lived for over ten years in this castle and in the lap of luxury. He took it out on the girl, but didn't kill her.

No she would live for a few more days, until he was done with her. Her face was bloody, and her eyes drooped, but at the feel of him near her, she tried to pull away.

Her wand had fallen out of her bag, at the same time as everything else. With her own wand, her sliced her body. She gasped, writhed, and tried in vain to pull away from him. Tears streamed down her face, the pain was agonizing.

With a deft movement, he pushed inside her. She, of course, screamed again. Her screaming, mixed with the blood, and her broken body, turned him on even more.

He raped her with no regard to anything. He didn't even care if she died soon. He of course would heal her. But that would only let her last a little more until her final death. She whimpered as he relieved himself within her.

He took up the wand and healed the worst of her cuts. He didn't wait longer than that, before he began again.

For several hours, the girl will be forced through many sexual acts.

And the man of anger feels no remorse for any of it.

His son's life is about to change.

The man of Anger will make sure of that.

**Please review. **

**If anyone can make that connection in this chapter, **

**I'll give you a kirby dance. **

**But seriously please review, **

**we're almost done. **

**Two chapters left. **

**O.o**


End file.
